Así son las cosas
by NarRYa
Summary: FINALIZADO: Del odio al amor sólo hay un paso... N/S
1. Desencuentros

No sé si alguien va a leer esto, más que nada porque está en castellano (español) y no sé si hay fan de habla hispana u otros que aprendan el idioma, que miren por aquí de vez en cuando.  
  
Ésta es la primera historia que escribo sobre el CSI, y como notareis son una gran fan de los personajes de Nick y Sara. Qué se le va a hacer, la historia está basada en ellos _____________________________________________________________________  
  
La puerta del edificio del CSI se abre de repente y aparecen Nick y Sara con cara de no haber pasado muy buena noche.  
  
"Estupendo, sencillamente estupendo" Nick grita a Sara en medio del pasillo "hemos perdido toda la noche. Absolutamente toda la noche"  
  
"¡Tranquilízate vale! Al final lo hemos resulto ¿no?"  
  
"Lo hemos resulto, lo hemos resulto" responde Nick sarcásticamente "Podríamos haber acabado hace horas"  
  
"Mira déjalo estar."  
  
"¿Qué lo deje estar? Grissom me ha llamado en mi noche libre expresamente para que te eche una mano. Podrías haber pensado un poco en mí y podría haberme ido"  
  
Sara le mira con cara de indiferencia y susurra "como si tuvieras cosas mejores que hacer.."  
  
Nick que ya había avanzado un par de metros se gira de repente "te he escuchado. Y para que lo sepas, sí tenía cosas más interesantes que hacer que pasar mi noche libre resolviendo un maldito robo. y contigo"  
  
"Qué ¿otra de tus amiguitas?" Sara se está empezando a enrabiar y la conversación cada vez va subiendo más de tono.  
  
"Mira si era o no otra de mis amiguitas es cosa mía ¿de acuerdo?"  
  
Nick se marcha y la deja atrás, abre la puerta de la sala del café, pero antes de entrar se gira y le dice a Sara, la cual le había seguido pero a dos metros de distancia, "para que lo sepas, sí era una de mis amigas, mujeres que saben disfrutar un poco de la vida. ¿No te había dicho Grissom que disfrutaras de la vida? Pues va siendo hora."  
  
"Mira escucha, yo tengo mi vida, y hasta hace poco tenía a una persona estable a mi lado. No como tú que no sabes mantener una relación"  
  
"Uy sí perdona, tenías a Hank, el cual te engañaba con otra. Pues vaya pareja estable"  
  
En ese momento, ambos se dan cuenta de que Grissom , Catherine y Warrick, que estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala, les han estado escuchando.  
  
"Muy bien chicos, muy bien" dice Catherine "esto casi es una discusión de pareja. De verdad que muy bien"  
  
Grissom deja ver una medio sonrisa en su cara, mientras que Warrick no puede aguantar la risa "yo no lo habría descrito mejor Cath".  
  
Grissom, que lleva unas carpetas en la mano les dice "venga dejarlo ya, entrad"  
  
Nick y Sara entran a la sala y cada uno de ellos se sienta en una punta. Sara lo hace al lado de Grissom y Nick al lado de Warrick, el cual aún sigue riéndose.  
  
"Bueno, el día se ha acabado para nosotros" dice Cath, "que tal si nos vamos todos a desayunar"  
  
"No creo que Nick pueda, seguro que lo están esperando" dice Sara  
  
Todos la miran con la cara seria, pensando que la discusión ya había acabado. Nick que parece enfadado contesta "me estarían esperando hasta hace unas horas, cuando supuestamente deberíamos haber acabado el caso si me hubieras hecho caso. Pero no, la señorita no quería hacerlo a mi manera y hemos tenido que estar mucho más rato en la escena del crimen, porque la "doña sabelotodo" afirmaba que debía haber algo más que pasábamos por alto".  
  
"¡¡Bueno, ya está bien!!" grita Grissom "¡Nos vamos a desayunar y el que no quiera venir, que no venga, pero dejarlo ya de una vez!  
  
Hacía tiempo que no salían todos a desayunar. Esta vez no había un motivo especial, pero en cierta manera son como una gran familia que cada cierto tiempo necesitan estar juntos y comentar sus cosas. En realidad sí que se consideraban una familia ya que ninguno de ellos tenía a su verdadera familia cerca. Bueno, exceptuando a Catherine que tiene a su hija, pero que no cuenta como a aquella persona en la que apoyarte y hacer confidencias. Eran mucho más que amigos, y lo sabían.  
  
Cuando llegaron a desayunar, Nick y Sara se sentaron en lados opuestos, otra vez. Ya llevaban tiempo que saltaban por cualquier cosa que el otro decía. Dicen que del amor al odio sólo hay un paso (y viceversa) y así es como pensaba Warrick, no lo había comentado con nadie, ni siquiera con su amigo Nick, pero realmente pensaba que ambos acabarían juntos.  
  
El desayuno transcurrió un poco tenso entre ellos dos, intentando pincharse mutuamente cuando podían, mientras que los demás les ignoraban. No querían meterse en sus pequeños problemas, y es lógico, sabían que a los dos días volverían a ser tan amigos como siempre, y era mujer no posicionarse ni en un bando ni en otro.  
  
Al acabar de desayunar, Nick se dio cuenta de que Sara lo tendría que llevar a casa ya que cuando le llamó Grissom para echar una mano, fue ella quien le vino a buscar y ahora lo tendría que llevar, sobretodo porque ellos dos vivían en una parte de la ciudad y los demás vivían en la parte contraria. Sabía que si le pedía a Warrick que lo llevara a casa no tendría ningún problema, pero quería ver como reaccionaba Sara ante la posibilidad de llevarlo a casa.  
  
Sara, al llegar a su coche y abrir la puerta, se dio cuenta de que aún había en el coche una bolsa con ropa de Nick, que llevaba para cambiarse en el laboratorio. No tenía ganas de ir a solas con él pero sabía que lo debía hacer, no llevarle hubiera sido ir demasiado lejos, y entonces Nick sí que tendría motivos para enfadarse. Miró hacia donde estaba él, y vio que hablaba con Warrick, pero mirándola a ella.  
  
"Oye Nick, si quieres que te lleve a casa espabílate porque tengo prisa, así que vámonos" dijo Sara.  
  
"Ya voy, ya voy". Se giró y le dijo a Warrick "bueno tío, voy a ver que me espera en el coche"  
  
"No te metas en problemas, y déjalo estar de una vez. Mañana sereis tan amigos como siempre" dijo Warrick  
  
"Si ya lo sé. Pero me gusta meter cizaña. Además lo de hoy requiere vendetta"  
  
Nick se dirigía hacia coche, se subió en el copiloto y no dijo nada hasta llegar a su casa.  
  
"Bueno, pues gracias por el trayecto. La conversación muy amena. Adiós, nos vemos hoy" dijo Nick  
  
"Adiós" Sara contestó y antes de que pudiera alguno de los dos mediar palabra, arrancó el coche y se fue dirección a su casa. 


	2. Un nuevo día

Me alegra ver que al menos hay un par de personas que se pasean por esta parte de la web, y encima, una al menos, de España!!! Soy de Barcelona. jeje. Ya no soy la única entusiasta de por aquí. Gracias por leer. Intentaré ir añadiendo capítulos lo antes posible. lo intentaré. Espero que todo el mundo que haya leído el primer capítulo sepa de qué va la tercera temporada de CSI, aún no emitida en España, porque si no. me temo que se ha enterado de cosas que no debía. (  
  
Por supuesto decir que, para mi desgracia, ninguno de los personajes son míos (Grisoom, Catherine, Warrick, Sara, Nick, Brass, Grez o el Dr. Robins) que más quisiera yo. sólo los utilizo para mis historias. Si no me equivoco pertenecen a la CBS o alguno de ellos. ______________________________________________________________________  
  
CAPÍTULO 2 : UN NUEVO DÍA  
  
Sara se encontraba en el parking acabando de recoger sus cosas del coche. En ese momento llegó Nick, que dejó el coche al lado del suyo, como siempre lo había hecho. Él ya sabía que iba a intentar hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada, no solía cabrearse, no al menos por cosas sin importancia. Tenía gracia lo que había comentado Catherine, parecía una pelea de novios. Bueno, la verdad, él no podía verse con Sara como pareja, eran polos opuestos.  
  
Al aparcar el coche a su lado, la saludó, a lo que ella contestó con un movimiento de cabeza, pero con rostro serio. Ella fue la primera en dirigirse al centro, seguida, pero con bastante distancia, de Nick. Ambos se dirigieron hacia la sala para que Grissom les asignara los casos para la noche. Ese era el procedimiento habitual.  
  
"Ei Nick!" dijo Warrick, al salir de unos de laboratorios. Nick se giró mientras veía como Sara ya entraba hacia la sala donde se podía ver a Cath y Grissom hablando.  
  
"Ei! ¿Qué pasa Warrick?" contestó Nick.  
  
"Bueno, nada. ¿Qué tal la noche?"  
  
"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó Nick sorprendido.  
  
"Nada, nada. sólo quería saber si habías dormido bien"  
  
"Perfectamente. ¿Por qué?"  
  
"Tan sólo es que esta mañana os habéis ido los dos juntos en el coche, y ya se sabe, después de la tormenta llega la calma" dijo Warrick con una sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
"Venga tío, déjalo ya. siempre estás con lo mismo. ¿No te vas a cansar nunca?"  
  
"Sí, sí. tú di lo que quieras."  
  
"¡¡Ei!! ¡¡Vosotros dos!!" gritaba Grissom desde la otra parte del pasillo "Os vais a unir a nosotros o esperáis a que os regalemos algo para venir"  
  
"Ya vamos, ya vamos" dijo Nick.  
  
Ambos se dirigían hacia donde estaban los demás, Warrick con la misma sonrisa aún en su cara, y Nick con la cara más seria y pensativa. Se sentaron como lo hicieron unas horas antes, es decir, Sara y Nick uno en cada punta. No se miraban y existía una tensión que ambos intentaban disimular, pues sabían que eso no era bueno para el trabajo, tenían que intentarlo aunque se dijeron cosas no muy agradables el día anterior.  
  
"Bien, veamos." empezó Grissom ".tenemos dos casos. El primero de ellos para Warrick y Cath, os venís conmigo, hombre encontrado muerto con heridas por todo el cuerpo en el desierto.". En ese momento Sara y Nick se miraron a la cara, sabían que volverían a estar juntos en un caso, no podía ser ".y segundo caso para Nick y Sara, mujer y hombre encontrados muertos en la habitación del Caesar Hotel. Brass os está esperando"  
  
"Eeemm. Jefe, puedo hablar contigo un momento" dijo Sara  
  
"Claro" respondió Grissom  
  
Los demás salieron al pasillo. La sonrisa de Warrick había aumentado, prácticamente se estaba riendo en la cara de Nick, cosa que le provocó la risa.  
  
"Te das cuenta amigo. Es el destino" dijo Warrick  
  
"¿De qué diablos estáis hablando?" preguntó Catherine  
  
"Nada. Éste tío, que está empeñado en que me enrolle con Sara o algo así. Sólo delira" dijo Nick.  
  
"Bueno, quizás delire un poco sí. Pero encuentro que haríais buena pareja" dijo Cath. En ese momento ella y Warrick si que no pudieron aguantar la risa, y se les escuchaba desde la otra punta del pasillo, justo donde Grissom y Sara se encontraban. Ella les miró preguntándose de qué se estarían riendo.  
  
"Mira Grissom, sabes que Nick y yo ayer nos peleamos, y ya llevábamos un caso juntos, creo que no es el mejor momento para que volvamos a llevar uno los dos"  
  
"Mira Sara, precisamente os he puesto juntos porque así podréis arreglar esto. ¿Qué quieres, que dejemos pasar esto y siga aumentando el enfado? Realmente pienso que poneros juntos era lo mejor. Hablad y arreglar los problemas, sino vuestro empeorará, estéis los dos en un mismo caso, o en diferentes. Además, creo que ambos os compenetráis muy bien en la investigación. Cada uno ve las cosas desde un putno de vista diferente y eso os ayuda a aprender".  
  
"Como quieras. Tú mandas. Pero creo que te has equivocado" dijo Sara, y se marchó en dirección a los otros tres que seguían esperando a sus respectivos compañeros.  
  
"Vámonos Nick. Yo conduzco" le dijo Sara  
  
Nick la perseguía por el pasillo hasta el coche. Ella se montó en el coche, mientras que Nick cogía el kit de su coche, y se montó en el de Sara.  
  
"Por lo que veo no has conseguido que Grissom nos separara en el caso ¿eh?" le dijo Nick  
  
"Pues no, no lo he conseguido. Veo que sabías lo que le iba a decir"  
  
"Estaba claro"  
  
"Pues bien, intentemos resolver el caso lo más rápido posible y punto" dijo Sara mientras arrancaba el coche.  
  
"Lo más rápido posible. vaya, eso será una novedad" dijo Nick con una sonrisa en su cara. Sara le miró con cara de asesina.  
  
"Está bien, está bien. Vámonos y acabemos pronto" dijo Nick  
  
El trayecto hacía el hotel Caesar fue lento, pero lento no porque Sara condujera despacio, al contrario, pero el no tener de qué hablar, o el simple hecho de no saber de qué hablar, se les hacía pesado a ambos. Finalmente, llegaron al hotel. Todo parecía normal, como si no hubiera pasado nada, y es que ya se sabe que en los grandes hoteles todo se intenta disimular.  
  
"Bueno vamos a ello" dijo Nick  
  
"¿Pero donde está Brass?"  
  
"No sé. Entremos y miremos a ver"  
  
Ambos entraron en la recepción del hotel y se dieron cuenta de que ese no era el escenario de crimen, quiero decir, todo el mundo se comportaba normalmente.  
  
"¿Estás segura de que era este hotel verdad?" dijo Nick  
  
"Claro, tú lo escuchaste tan bien como yo"  
  
"No si eso lo tengo claro, pero. es que aquí parece que no haya ocurrido nada"  
  
"Es Las Vegas... si ves algo tápate la boca y no digas nada" dijo Sara. "¡A mira ahí está Brass!"  
  
Brass salía de uno de los ascensores y se dirigía hacia ellos. "Hola chicos qué tal"  
  
"Hola Brass" dijo Sara  
  
"Oye ¿dónde están los muertos? Porque aquí parece no haber pasado nada" dijo Nick  
  
"Ya sabes." respondía Brass ".en estos hoteles hay que guardar las apariencias. Seguidme vuestros amigos están en la suite nupcial"  
  
"Ooooh, tenemos a unos recién casados. No es justo, no han podido disfrutar de la vida juntos" dijo Nick  
  
Por favor, si seguís leyendo, decidme cómo veis la historia, o qué os gustaría cambiar. ¡¡¡vamos decidme lo que se os ocurra!!! Jeje 


	3. Un caso a resolver

Aquí volvemos!!! Gracias por leer, a quien se digne, y muchas más gracias a quien se molesta en enviarme un saludito y animarme a seguir escribiendo. Se necesita, y más cuando no tienes mucha inspiración y los exámenes de la universidad se acercan.  
  
Bueno, lo que se dice: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (bla, bla, bla) sólo los tomo prestado (  
  
Vamos a ello:  
  
CAPÍTULO 3: UN CASO A RESOLVER  
  
Los tres, Sara, Brass y Nick subían en el ascensor. Brass estaba en medio mirando de un lado a otro y extrañándose de que nadie preguntara nada sobre el caso.  
  
"Bueno, parece que no tenéis muchas dudas hoy chicos" dijo Brass.  
  
Nick tenía su medio sonrisa característica en la cara y antes de que pudiera decir nada Sara se le adelantó.  
  
"Perdona, supongo que pensando en otras cosas. Dinos ¿qué habéis encontrado?"  
  
"Pareja de recién casados. Se encontraban de luna de miel, son procedentes de Nueva York. Él se llama, se llamaba más bien, Will Stone y ella Estela Stone, antes Moore. Como veréis ambos están en la cama, como si los hubieran matado mientras. vamos mientras hacían ejercicios matrimoniales, ya me entendéis" dijo Brass  
  
El ascensor llegó a la planta 22 donde se encontraba la suite nupcial. Brass salió en primer lugar, seguido de Sara y Nick. Del ascensor a la suite no había más de veinte metros y en esa pequeña distancia, ya se había cruzado con unos siete policías. Normalmente no solían haber tantos policías juntos cuando ellos llegaban, cuando esto sucedía, es que se consideraba el caso como "importante". No es que un asesinato fuera más importante que otro, todo dependía del caso en concreto, de quien fueran las víctimas y de la trascendencia que todo ello tuviera en la sociedad.  
  
"Parece ser, aunque no soy yo quien debe juzgarlo, que este caso se asemeja mucho con otros sucedidos en otros estados" dijo Brass "todos ellos eran parejas de recién casados encontrados muertos en su lecho nupcial. No parece que exista nexos entre las muertes, lo único que se asemeja son las cicunstancias"  
  
"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Nick  
  
"Ya te lo he dicho, parejas recién casadas muertas en su lecho nupcial mientras practicaban el amor"  
  
"Pero eso es demasiado general" contestó Sara  
  
"Eso, es. No podemos afirmar sólo por eso que existe conexión entre casos" agregó Nick  
  
"Alto, alto, aquí nadie ha dicho que exista conexión, sino que se asemejan y que puede que la haya"  
  
"¿Pero hay algo más en común?" preguntó Sara  
  
"Bueno, todas las parejas eran adineradas y de buena familia"  
  
"No me extraña, estas habitaciones cuestan todo un sueldo" dijo Nick  
  
"¿Qué ya habías reservado una para cuando te casaras?" le dijo Sara. Estas bromas ya hacían prever dos cosas, o bien se acercaba de nuevo la tormenta y con ella otra pelea, o bien volvían a lo de siempre y empezaban con sus bromas. Nick no quería de nuevo pelearse, a pesar de todo consideraba a Sara como una de sus mejores amigas, aunque no siempre lo pareciera. "Qué simpática Sara, tú y tus bromas. ja, ja, ja. ¿Qué tal si nos centramos un poco y empezamos con el asunto?"  
  
Brass se quedó en la puerta charlando con otros policías y dándoles instrucciones de no dejar pasar a nadie y procurando que ningún periodista se colase y menos aún que alguna notica se filtrara a la prensa sin que él diera su permiso. Esto era una de las cosas que a Brass más le disgustaba, el trato con la prensa. No es que tuviera algo contra ellos, era simplemente que siempre querían saberlo todo, y eso, la mayoría de las veces, no era bueno para la investigación.  
  
Sara y Nick se adentraron en el dormitorio de la suite, se encontraban ambos solos en la habitación, solos con dos cuerpos inertes metidos en la cama bajo las sábanas. Sara empezó a tomar fotos de todo, absolutamente de todo. Nick mientras iba observando la habitación antes de acercarse a la cama.  
  
"¿No te parece todo esto un poco extraño?" preguntó Nick  
  
"¿A qué te refieres?" le preguntó Sara con cara de extrañada  
  
"No sé, el hecho de que todo esté tan bien ordenado. Es decir, si fuera la noche de mi boda, cosa que veo difícil" Sara sonreía "no me dedicaría a colocar bien mi ropa en los armarios y dejarlo todo recogido. Todo esto está demasiado ordenado" dijo Nick  
  
"Pues tienes razón, supongo que no es lo mejor que tienes que hacer el día de tu boda" le contestó Sara  
  
"Y si esto es lo mejor que tienes que hacer el día de tu boda, más vale que empieces a pedir el divorcio". La broma hizo reír a Sara, mostraba una de sus sonrisas  
  
"Vaya. al fin veo una de tus sonrisas, ya hacía tiempo que no te veía sonreir" bromeaba Nick  
  
"Hace tiempo que no tengo mucho con lo que reírme"  
  
A Sara se le volvió a quedar el rostro serio, y ambos se adentraron de nuevo en su trabajo.  
  
"Oye Nick mira esto" dijo Sara mientras sacaba unas fotografías de los novios  
  
"¿El qué?"  
  
"Las caras de los dos, les han maquillado a ambos y les han dibujado una sonrisa con. no sé parece pintalabios"  
  
Nick se acercó y observó ambas caras. Ciertamente, sí que les habían maquillado pero la sonrisa pintada en su cara no era de esas de payaso, grande y amplia, más bien era una sonrisa elegante, de esas sonrisas de satisfacción.  
  
Estuvieron en la escena unas tres horas recogiendo pruebas y durante todo ese tiempo a penas se dirigieron la palabra, y si lo hicieron fue tan sólo por motivos de trabajo. De repente, las bromas se acabaron, y es que parecía que aún existía algo de dolor entre ellos por la discusión del día anterior. Ambos eran rencorosos, quizás aún más ella que él, pero aún así sería difícil descubrir quién sería el primero en pedir perdón. Eso es algo espinoso de hacer y siempre cuesta pedir perdón.  
  
"Yo por mi parte ya estoy" dijo Sara  
  
"Hace rato que te estoy esperando" contestó Nick  
  
Esa contestación no le gustó nada a Sara, pues parecía ser que volvía a las andadas. Esta noche no quería discutir. Es más, pensó que si volvía a discutir con Nick, Grissom les pondría otra juntos en otro caso, y eso, en estos momentos, era lo que menos le apetecía.  
  
"Esta bien, vámonos" dijo Sara  
  
Llegaron al laboratorio y les dieron la pruebas para analizar a Greg. No hubieron comentarios, otra vez el silencio reinaba entre ellos. Pero Brass se acercaba con noticias, y quizás no muy agradables para ellos.  
  
"Hola chicos, ¿qué tal?"  
  
"Hey Brass, ¿alguna novedad?" preguntó Nick  
  
"Pues sí" Brass sonreía, y mirando hacia la puerta dijo llamó a unas personas que se esperaban a fuera. "Nick, Sara, estos son el agente Owen y el agente Garner, del FBI. Parece ser que vuestro caso se asemeja más de lo que pensábamos con los demás, así que ha venido para trabajar con vosotros"  
  
Esto era una cosa que no agradaba demasiado a los del CSI, no les gustaba que otros se metieran en sus investigaciones, pero no había nada que hacer, cuando el FBI se metía, había que colaborar. Sólo esperaban que les dejaran libertad para trabajar.  
  
"No queremos ser una molestia" dijo uno de los agentes "hemos venido para colaborar, pero la verdad es que ya tenemos un plan trazado"  
  
"¿Cómo?" se sorprendió Sara "ésta es nuestra investigación y queremos llevarla a nuestra manera"  
  
"Lo sé, y lo siento, pero llevamos casi un año detrás de este caso, y sabemos cómo debemos proceder. Es más, ya hemos hablado con vuestro supervisor, el Sr. mmm, a sí, Grissom, y nos ha dado el visto bueno. Siempre y cuando vosotros estéis de acuerdo"  
  
"Bueno, bueno, y de que se trata ese plan" preguntó Nick  
  
"eh.. es sencillo, básicamente deberéis simular que sois recién casados. Eso incluye reserva de hotel, una pequeña ceremonia, festejo en el hotel y suite nupcial en uno de les hoteles de lujo de Las Vegas. Unas tres o cuatro noches"  
  
"¡¿Quéééé?!" gritaron Nick y Sara a la vez "Ni hablar"  
  
"Es la única forma de cogerlos. Sabemos que son dos y tenemos pistas por que nos lleven a ellos" dijo el agente Owen  
  
"Ni hablar" dijo Sara "no tenemos por qué hacerlo, no es nuestro trabajo"  
  
"Me temo que deberéis hacerlo" dijo Grissom desde la puerta "son órdenes de arriba" 


	4. Casarse o no casarse esa es la cuestión

CAPÍTULO 4: CASARSE O NO CASARSE. ESA ES LA CUESTIÓN  
  
"Me temo que deberéis hacerlo" dijo Grissom desde la puerta "son órdenes de arriba"  
  
"¿Órdenes de Arriba?" dijo Sara con voz incrédula "¿Desde cuándo haces caso a los de arriba. Nunca que yo sepa"  
  
"Sara. Es lo que hay. Uno de los jefes del FBI me ha llamado personalmente y me ha dicho que esto se ha de llevar así. Y no hay discusión. Entiendo que no os parezca bien. A mí no me parece bien, no quiero a nadie de los míos metido en estos asuntos, nunca me han gustado. Pero si no lo hacéis vosotros, serán otros. Debéis decidir si quedaros con el caso y hacer una función teatral; o bien retiraros, que no me parece mal, y dejar que otros lo hagan".  
  
"Éste es mi caso. Ni hablar de que alguien se lo quede"  
  
"Ejem. me temo que también es mi caso. Recuerda que yo soy el cincuenta por ciento de este matrimonio" añadió Nick con una sonrisa en su cara  
  
"Si claro. supongo que podremos pensárnoslo, ¿no?" preguntó Sara  
  
"Eso depende de los agentes" dijo Grissom mirando a Owen y Garner  
  
"Bueno. tenéis hasta esta noche, cuando empiece de nuevo vuestro turno. Debemos empezar en seguida. Sino se volverán a ir a otro estado y eso es algo de debemos impedir. Es nuestra ocasión de cogerlos" dijo Garner  
  
"Por mi de acuerdo" dijo Nick "Lo haré"  
  
"¿Cómo?" preguntó sorprendida Sara "¿No deberíamos hablarlo?"  
  
"Mira Sara, no tengo problemas en hacerlo. Antes de CSI fui policía, y siempre me ha gustado trabajar en estos asuntos. Me parece interesante, para variar un poco de cuerpos muertos y esas cosas"  
  
"¿Qué quieres que seamos nosotros los cuerpos muertos en una cama de matrimonio?"  
  
"Puede ser interesante. jejeje" añadió Nick "No, en serio, yo quiero hacerlo, si tú no estás decidida puede intervenir otra persona"  
  
"Ni lo sueñes Nick, éste también es mi caso, si tú estás en él, yo también sigo en él". Sara miró a los agentes del FBI y les dijo que adelante con el plan "ya podéis traernos el plan esta noche. Lo haremos". "¿De acuerdo?" preguntó a Nick  
  
"Por mi parte perfecto" dijo Nick  
  
"Muy bien. Sabía que lo haríais. Ya podéis iros a casa a descansar, esta noche se presenta larga" dijo Grissom mientras salía por la puerta dirección a su despacho. A él en realidad no le hacía ni pizca de gracia el asunto. Ese no era su trabajo, y menos que participara Sara en él. Sara era como su hermana pequeña, alguien de quien debía cuidar y querer, significaba mucho para él. Nick era un aventurero y sabía que le gustaría la idea. Nunca antes había aceptado involucrarse de tal manera en un caso, pero esta vez tenía un buen presentimiento.  
  
Mientras Nick y Sara se quedaron en el laboratorio, a solas y pensativos. En realidad no sabían muy bien qué decir. Ahora que se estaban pensando lo que iban a hacer lo vieron un poco exagerado. ¿Era realmente necesario montar todo esto para coger a esas personas? Seguramente, si les dejasen hacer su trabajo libremente, como siempre, podrán cogerlos son montar un número teatral.  
  
"¿Entonces te vas a casar conmigo?" preguntó Nick  
  
"Pues eso parece." contestó Sara mirándole a los ojos  
  
"¿Quién lo diría verdad? Al final vamos a acabar casados, celebrando nuestra boda al más puro estilo de Las Vegas, y quién sabe. con hijos quizás."  
  
"No te hagas ilusiones. No hace falta que interpretes tan bien tu personaje, cariño, nadie te va a dar un oscar por ello"  
  
"Bueno, bueno. ya sabes que a mí las cosas me gusta hacerlas bien, y si hay que hacer ciertas cosas. pues se hacen y punto" dijo Nick entre carcajadas  
  
"¡¡¡Nick!!!"  
  
"Era broma, sólo una broma. Seré tan caballero como siempre. No te preocupes"  
  
"Sé que no me he de preocupar" le contestó Sara ya dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir del laboratorio "pero Nick."  
  
"¿Si?"  
  
"Mientras estés casado conmigo. procura no serme infiel. no quedaría bien en tu papel"  
  
Sara salió de la habitación, dejando a Nick sólo. Él se preguntaba por qué todos tenían tan mal concepto de él, es decir, su fama de Don Juan le acompañaba por donde quiera que fuera. Sí que era cierto que había tenido algunos encuentros con alguna mujer, pero como toda persona soltera. Lo que la gente parecía no entender es que en cuestión de relaciones, lo que se dice relaciones serias, no había persona más fiel y romántica que él. Lo que hagas de soltero no tiene nada que ver con lo que puedas hacer teniendo pareja estable. Él, simplemente, no había encontrado a la persona ideal, como a mucha gente le pasa. La diferencia que él tenía con los demás, es que él las buscaba, intentaba encontrar a esa persona especial, porque sabía que para encontrar hay que buscar, y no esperar a ser encontrado.  
  
Después de unos minutos, salió del laboratorio y se dirigía a su coche, pero antes de salir del edificio, se sentó en recepción. No sabía por qué, pero no quería llegar aún a casa, le apetecía hacer algo diferente. Al poco rato Sara apareció por el pasillo.  
  
"Hola. ¿Qué haces aún por aquí?" preguntó Sara  
  
"Hola. Creí que ya te habrías ido"  
  
"No, estaba hablando con Grissom. Está un poco preocupado, no hace mucha gracia que hayamos aceptado el caso"  
  
"Pues que lo hubiese dicho. Si nos hubiera dicho que no lo hiciéramos, tú, al menos, no lo habrías hecho"  
  
"¿Noto un doble sentido en tus palabras?"  
  
"No perdona, es que.."  
  
"¿Es qué?"  
  
"Es que a veces me fastidia que sólo te dejes influir por lo que Grissom dice o piensa, sin prestar atención a la opinión de los demás"  
  
"¿Insinúas que me dejo llevar por lo que él me dice?"  
  
"No es eso. tan sólo que le haces demasiado caso a veces, sólo a veces."  
  
"Nick, Grissom es algo más que simplemente un jefe para mi. Lo conozco desde hace muchos años y hemos estamos muy unidos"  
  
"¿Muy unidos?"  
  
"Tu mente perversa te domina Nick" dijo Sara con una sonrisa en la cara  
  
"Pero ¿muy unidos o no?"  
  
"Tan unidos que me voy a casar contigo"  
  
Nick sonrió a la contestación que le dio, pero aún dudaba de los sentimientos de Sara hacia Grissom. Él se consideraba un buen amigo de Sara, pero nunca le había explicado nada sobre sus sentimientos, quizá sólo él le había comentado algo sobre alguna chica, pero nada más. Era de suponer que por esto, ella le consideraba un Don Juan. Erróneas concepciones. "Tranquila Sara, sólo será por unos días. Después me perderás de vista. como marido claro"  
  
"Bueno, yo me voy" dijo Sara "¿vienes al parking?"  
  
"No, me quedó aquí un rato, voy a ver si veo a Warrick y después creo que iré a dar una vuelta por el parque"  
  
"Estás raro Nick. Demasiado pensativo y menos impulsivo. ¿Estás bien?"  
  
"Sí gracias, sólo que no sé por qué no me apetece demasiado hoy ir a casa"  
  
"Si necesitas lo que sea. ya sé que últimamente nos hemos llevado como el perro y el gato, pero sabes que siempre estoy ahí, para lo que sea"  
  
"Gracias Sara, es agradable saberlo"  
  
"Está bien, me voy. Procura descansar"  
  
Sara salió por la puerta, mientras Nick la miraba "Adiós" dijo cuando ya no le podía escuchar. ¿Por qué diablos estaba tan pensativo de repente? ¿Por qué estaba ahí sentado? Ni siquiera quería hablar con Warrick, sólo era una excusa para quedarse solo. Sabía que detrás de la aventura del caso, había otro motivo para haberlo aceptado tan de repente. Tenía un presentimiento de lo que era, pero no quería admitirlo, simplemente olvidaría sus sentimientos.  
  
"No puede ser, te lo estás imaginando Nick" dijo para sí mismo  
  
"¿Ya estás hablando solo?" dijo Warrick que aparecía por el pasillo  
  
"Hola tío, ¿qué tal la noche?"  
  
"No tan apasionante como la tuya"  
  
"Veo que ya sabes las noticias"  
  
"Claro, imposible no enterarse de algo así. Es el destino amigo. ¿Me invitarás a la bosa espero?" dijo Warrick entre carcajadas, mientras Nick cara el rostro serio  
  
"Venga tío, anímate, te invito a un café" dijo Warrick  
  
"Por qué no, vamos" 


	5. ¿Y ahora qué?

Bueno, qué queréis que diga. que los personajes no son míos. pues claro que no lo son!!!! Si por mi fuera, Nick ya se hubiese enrollado con Sara hace tiempo!!!! Jejeje, delirios. Sólo decir algo, ahora no sé dónde lo he leído, ni de quién es, pero me ha gustado (espero acordarme bien y escribirlo también bien):  
  
Dream like you'll live forever  
Live like you'll die tomorrow O lo que es lo mismo:  
Sueña como si fueras a vivir siempre  
Vive como si fueras a morir mañana  
  
Gracias a los que leéis. Muchos besos para los que me escribís algo  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
CAPÍTULO 5: ¿Y AHORA QUÉ?  
  
Nick llegó a su casa dos horas más tarde de lo previsto. Ya serían dos horas menos de sueño, pero no importaba demasiado, a parte de que le parecía bastante difícil conciliar el sueño, se lo había pasado bien con Warrick. En realidad no habían hecho nada de especial, simplemente hicieron lo que a él más le gustaba: tomar un café mientras charlas con los amigos y recuerdas viejos tiempos. Y eso es lo que hicieron, recordar viejos tiempos, sobretodo tres años atrás cuando aún competían por ser el primer en resolver los cien primeros casos y obtener el nivel tres. Aquellos eran buenos tiempos. Y no es que se quejara de los actuales, es más, en cierta manera, se sentía más completo, pero a la vez también más inseguro. No sabía muy bien por qué, no tenía motivos tampoco, todo le iba bien, pero se sentía inestable, al menos, personalmente.  
  
Dejando sus pensamientos a un lado, puso la radio a todo volumen y se dirigió a la ducha. Mientras se duchaba, sonó una de esas canciones que dicen tanto de tu vida, con la que te identificas, y que duele escuchar.  
  
Me muero por suplicarte, que no te vayas mi vida,  
  
me muero por escucharte, decir las cosas que nunca digas,  
  
mas me callo y te marchas, mantengo la esperanza  
  
de ser capaz algún día, de no esconder la heridas que me duelen al pensar  
  
que te voy queriendo cada día un poco mas.  
  
cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar?  
  
Me muero por abrazarte, y que me abraces tan fuerte,  
  
me muero por divertirte, y que me beses cuando despierte,  
  
acomodado en tu pecho, hasta que el sol aparezca,  
  
me voy perdiendo en tu aroma, me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan  
  
susurrando palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón.  
  
voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior.  
  
Me muero por abrazarte, y que me abraces tan fuerte,  
  
me muero por divertirte, y que me beses cuando despierte,  
  
acomodado en tu pecho, hasta que el sol aparezca,  
  
me voy perdiendo en tu aroma, me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan  
  
susurrando palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón.  
  
voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior.  
  
Me muero por explicarte, lo que pasa por mi mente,  
  
me muero por intrigarte, y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte,  
  
sentir cada día ese flechazo al verte.  
  
¿Que mas dará lo que digan? ¿Qué mas dará lo que piensen?  
  
Si estoy loco es cosa mía. Y ahora vuelvo a mirar,  
  
el mundo a mi favor, vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol.  
  
Me muero por conocerte, saber que es lo que piensas, abrir todas tus puertas,  
  
y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir.  
  
Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba,  
  
besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios.  
  
Y ver en tu rostro cada día, crecer esa semilla, crear, soñar,  
  
dejar todo surgir, aparcando el miedo a sufrir.  
  
__.__.__.__.__  
  
Sara se despertó a las cinco horas de haberse ido a dormir. Dormir. no es que hubiera dormido mucho, pero al menos, descansaba. Su mente no paraba de darle vueltas al mismo asunto. ¿Me voy a casar? Si bueno, ya sé que es de mentira, pero me voy a casar. Ella ni siquiera creía en la institución del matrimonio, al menos el religioso, sí creía en la vida en pareja, en común, pero el casarse. no se sentía aún con fuerzas para ello. Eso sí, viviendo en Las Vegas, nunca se sabe, en una noche de locura, con algo de alcohol de por medio, todo puede suceder. Además, tampoco debía ser muy diferente el hecho de vivir con alguien, al estar casado con alguien. ¿o sí?  
  
Bueno, eso era igual ahora, tenía que interpretar, ser actriz. Tan sólo una cosa le preocupaba, había que meterse en papel, hacerlo tuyo, o al menos eso es lo que se dice, lo preocupante es que también tendría que hacer las caricias suyas, y si fuera necesario, hacer los besos suyos. No podía imaginarse besando a Nick, no porque le desagradara la idea, Nick era maravilloso, tanto física como personalmente, lo que le preocupaba es si podía llegara a sentir algo en esos besos. Nunca se había planteado nada con Nick, ni siquiera lo estaba haciendo ahora, pero tampoco podía ignorar el hecho de que sentía algo por él, algo diferente, no sabía qué, y tampoco sabía si querer descubrirlo. Lo que sí sabía seguro, es que no quería sentir algo que sabía que no iba a ser correspondido.  
  
__.__.__.__.__  
  
El día pasó rápido para ambos, y la noche se esperaba movida. No sabían cuánto tiempo duraría la obra, pero seguramente no menos de dos o tres noches.  
  
Cuando Nick aparcó su coche, Sara ya estaba por los pasillos del laboratorio tomándose el primero de sus cafés. Nick había llegado un cuarto de hora antes, pero no se sorprendió de ver el coche de Sara aparcado. Que ella llegara pronto no era nada extraño, más bien al contrario, se empezaría a preocupar el día que llegase tarde.  
  
Nick dejó su bolsa en su taquilla y de dirigió a tomar un café, también su primer café. Iba por los pasillos, pensativo, un día más, pero al mismo tiempo, por dentro, se sentía contento, contento de poder hacer algo diferente y contento porque se sentía imprescindible en el caso. Entró en la sala del descanso, sin ver a Sara que estaba en el sofá, sólo se dirigió, directo, a por un café.  
  
"Se dice al menos, buenas noches" dijo Sara  
  
"Hey, Sara, no te había visto. Buenas noches" dijo Nick mientras llenaba su taza  
  
"¿Preparado para lo que nos espera?"  
  
"Si claro"  
  
"¿Te arrepientes?"  
  
"¿Cómo? No, no me arrepiento" dijo Nick "¿Te arrepientes tú?"  
  
"Yo. no que va. Es sólo que todo esto va a ser un poco extraño, ¿no crees?"  
  
"Bastante extraño diría yo"  
  
Sara se acabó su café y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Nick, y se sirvió otro. Ninguno hablaba, sólo bebían café. Se sentaron el sofá, sin mediar palabra, pensativos, hasta que Nick rompió el hielo.  
  
"Oye Sara. cómo te digo esto."  
  
"¿Pasa algo?"  
  
"Bueno es que, verás. nos vamos a hacer pasar por un matrimonio, y ello conlleva hacer cosas de matrimonio. No me tomes a mal, pero supongo que tendré que comportarme como un marido enamorado, al fin y al cabo, estamos de luna de miel. Lo que quiero decir es que no te tomes a mal."  
  
"Tranquilo Nick, lo mismo que tu tengas que hacer, lo tendré que hacer yo también"  
  
"Si pero lo que no quiero que te molestes si te tengo que dar un beso"  
  
"Nick, somos los dos adultos, sabremos interpretar un papel"  
  
"Sí claro, interpretar un papel, de eso se trata". Nick se levantó del sofá y se dirigía hacia la puerta. "Bueno, me voy a ver a Warrick, a ver si me cuenta algo. además seguramente me querrás perder de vista al menos unos minutos, supongo que te hartarás de mi durante unos días, sobretodo de mis ronquidos". Justo en ese momento, Nick cerró la puerta dejando a Sara sola en la habitación.  
  
"¿Roncas?" gritó Sara  
  
A los pocos segundos Nick abría la puerta de la habitación de nuevo.  
  
"Tranquila, tan sólo era una broma. Soy como un oso de peluche manso y tranquilo cuando duermo. pero sin pelos" Esta vez se marchó de la con una sonrisa de las suyas, dejando con otra sonrisa en la boca de Sara.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Bueno, pues otro capítulo más. Dejadme vuestras opiniones, por favor, please. (  
  
No es que sea muy partidaria de ir poniendo canciones en las historias, pero hay veces que sientes la necesidad de poner una. y eso es lo que ha pasado. Para quien no lo sepa, la canción se llama "Sin miedo a nada" y es Álex Ubago (si alguien no ha escuchado esta canción, que lo haga, a mi, al menos, me encanta, y eso que no es el estilo de música que escucho) 


	6. Una nueva vida

Lo sigo diciendo, los personajes no son míos, pero los utilizo a mi antojo ;) Como a finales de julio me voy tres meses a Irlanda, esta historia acabará antes de que me vaya, por lo que iré añadiendo capítulos cada tres días, más o menos. Pues bueno, otro capítulo  
  
CAPÍTULO 6: UNA NUEVA VIDA  
  
Después de tomarse su café, Sara se dirigió al despacho de Grissom. Allí es donde habían quedado con los agentes Owen y Garner. Al llegar al despacho allí sólo se encontraba Grissom que les estaba esperando a todos.  
  
"Hola Sara, eres la primera en llegar. Siéntate" dijo Grissom  
  
"Hola jefe. ¿Qué estás haciendo?"  
  
"Preparando las invitaciones para tu boda" dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. Sara se quedó un poco sorprendida con la respuesta, no sabía si lo decía en broma o verdaderamente tenían que llegar hasta ese punto y preparar incluso invitaciones.  
  
"Supongo que estás de broma" dijo incrédula Sara  
  
"Me temo que no. Por lo que parece hay que preparar todo bien. Ayer me dijeron que estaría bien publicarlo en algún sitio, como diarios y cosas así, para que corriera la voz y los posibles asesinos se enterasen"  
  
"Ah. ¿y cuándo se supone que me caso?" preguntó Sara  
  
"Cuando te lo pida" dijo Nick que en esos momentos entraban por la puerta "¿A caso te he pedido que te cases conmigo?  
  
"Pues por lo que parece todo el mundo lo da por hecho Nicky" dijo Grissom  
  
"Quizá vaya siendo hora de que me pidas matrimonio, porque las invitaciones ya se están repartiendo"  
  
"¿En serio? ¿Tenemos invitaciones?" preguntó Nick "¿Me dejas verlas?"  
  
Grissom le entregó una de las tarjetas que estaba preparando.  
  
"Mark Robins y Jessica Spencer tienen el honor de invitarles a su boda que se celebrará el día 27 de junio de 2003 en el hotel Palace de Las Vegas. Se ruega confirmación" leyó Nick. "Así que me llamo Mark, no suena mal".  
  
"Un momento." dijo Sara "¿día 27? Eso fue ayer"  
  
"Si, lo sé" contestó Grissom "hemos decidido que no hace falta que se celebre la boda, el rumor ya ha corrido, que llegan dos jóvenes ricos y pasaran su luna de miel en el hotel Palace en la suite nupcial"  
  
"Vaya. y yo que esperaba verte vestida de blanco para mi"  
  
"Cállate Nick" dijo Sara "¿Entonces cómo va a ir todo?"  
  
"Hola a todos, perdón por el retraso" dijo Owen mientras entraba por la puerta seguido de Garner cargado con dos maletas.  
  
"Bueno, ya que estamos todos creo que debemos empezar a explicar el plan" dijo Owen. "Veamos, hemos decidido que no será necesario celebrar la boda ya que nos llevaría más tiempo, y tiempo precisamente no tenemos. Así que nos iremos directamente a la luna de miel. De manera que en estos momentos ya sois oficialmente el Sr. y la Sra. Robins, Mark y Jessica Robins"  
  
Nick y Sara se miraron con la cara un poco de extrañados, pues no sabían muy bien dónde se estaban metiendo.  
  
"Entonces ¿cuándo empezamos la obra?" dijo Sara  
  
"De hecho ya estáis en ella" dijo Garner "en cuanto acabemos de hablar con vosotros, os cambiareis de ropa y os dirigiréis en una limusina al hotel. Por supuesto el hotel cree que sois unos millonarios, así que comportaros como tales. Quiero decir, os sobra el dinero, haced como si éste no importase"  
  
"¿Pero como que nos vamos ya?" dijo Sara "tendré que hacer mi maleta al menos"  
  
"Bueno en realidad estas dos maletas son las vuestras" dijo Garner "no es por faltar el respeto, pero necesitáis ropa buena, de marca, para simular vuestro estatus. Aquí tenéis todo lo que podáis querer, y si os falta algo tenéis una tarjeta de crédito a vuestro nombre. No os paséis gastando, pero tampoco escatiméis. Os deben ver ricos, y los ricos gastan"  
  
"¿Alguna pregunta?" dijo Owen  
  
"Bueno sí, quiero decir, ahora nos cambiamos de ropa, nos vamos en la limusina y ya está, ¿no debemos hacer nada más?" preguntó Nick  
  
"Básicamente sí, actuar como unos enamorados recién casados, de lo demás nos encargaremos nosotros. Si veis a alguien sospechoso simplemente informar por el móvil que os hemos dejado en una de las maletas. Ese teléfono está directamente conectado con nosotros. Todo lo que habléis por él, lo escucharemos. Sobretodo, no queremos que intervengáis en el posible arresto de nadie porque cabe la posibilidad de que nos equivoquemos, y si nos equivocamos y vosotros estabais ahí y los verdaderos asesinos os ven, se nos pueden escapar y eso no puede pasar" dijo Owen  
  
"Chicos, aún estáis a tiempo de echaros atrás. Si no lo veis claro, dejadlo" dijo Grissom  
  
"No, seguiremos ¿Nick?" dijo Sara  
  
"Seguimos"  
  
"Muy bien, pues a partir de hora nada de Nick ni de Sara, todos nos dirigiremos a vosotros como Mark y Jessica Robins para evitarnos posibles errores o que alguien nos escuche" dijo Garner  
  
"Aquí tenéis las maletas, así que por favor necesitaríamos que os cambiarais de ropa y os dirigieseis ya hacia el hotel, el tiempo apremia" dijo Owen  
  
Nick y Sara cogieron cada uno, una maleta y se fueron a cambiar de ropa. Cada uno entró en su respectivo vestuario. Al abrir Nick su maleta se dio cuenta de que esa ropa no era para él. Alguien tocaba entonces a la puerta  
  
"¿Nick?" era Sara "me temo que he cogido tu maleta"  
  
"Adelante Sra. Robins"  
  
"¿Me la cambias?" dijo Sara acercándose a Nick  
  
"Claro. Debo admitir que te han comprado una ropa muy bonita Sara" dijo Nick sonriendo  
  
"La tuya tampoco está mal" Sara cogió su maleta y se fue a cambiarse, al cuarto de hora ambos salían de los vestuarios, vestidos un poco más elegante de que costumbre.  
  
Mientras caminaban por el pasillo hacia la puerta de salida se encontraron con Catherine y Warrick que les estaban esperando para desearles buena suerte.  
  
"Hey tío" dijo Warrick "tened cuidado y no hagáis nada que yo no haría"  
  
"Descuida" dijo Nick  
  
"Si en algún momento os veis en peligro abortar la misión. Sí ya sé que esto suena muy peliculero, pero no os pongáis en peligro. Ir con cuidado y no confiéis en nadie"  
  
"Sí mama" dijo Sara en tono burlón  
  
"Lo digo en serio. Y bueno, la verdad es que no sé si desearos buena suerte o mucha mierda" añadió Catherine  
  
Los cuatro se despidieron y Nick y Sara se dirigieron de nuevo hacia la puerta de salida. Al llegar a ella ya pudieron ver una limusina de color negro con un chofer esperándolos para abrirles la puerta. Allí también estaba Owen, Garner y Grissom. El chofer al verles llegar les abrió la puerta de la limusina.  
  
"No hace falta que nos abras la puerta" dijo Sara  
  
"Primer error" dijo Owen "el chofer está para conducir y haceros la estancia en el coche más agradable, así que debe abriros la puerta y vosotros aceptar, puesto que para eso le pagáis"  
  
"Os presento a John" dijo Garner "él también es agente del FBI, y debéis tratarle como a un chofer, con amabilidad pero con distancia. Olvidaros de quien es en realidad, para vosotros es otro personaje más en esta obra. ¿De acuerdo?  
  
"Está claro" dijo Nick  
  
"¿Señora Robins?" preguntó Garner. Sara no se daba por aludida  
  
"Creo que hablan contigo" le dijo Nick a Sara  
  
"¡Ah! Sí, sí, entendido" contestó Sara  
  
"Sobretodo, por favor, acodaros de vuestro nombre y olvidar vuestra relación actual, es decir, ahora sois marido y mujer y en el momento que este coche se ponga en marcha ya no trabajáis para el CSI, tan sólo sois una pareja de recién casados, eso sí, con mucho dinero" dijo Owen  
  
"Está bien, no os preocupéis tanto, lo haremos bien" dijo Sara  
  
"Eso esperamos todos" dijo Owen  
  
"Los agentes Owen y Garner me tendrán informados de todo lo que ocurra en el caso. Incluso van a poner el centro de las operaciones aquí en nuestras oficinas. De manera que no me deberíais llamar para nada, en realidad como si no me conocierais, ni a mí ni a los demás. Puede ser que nos veáis merodear por el hotel de vez en cuando para ver como van las cosas. Pero hacer como si nada" dijo Grissom  
  
Nick y Sara asintieron con la cabeza mientras entraban en la limusina, se sentaban en ella y arrancaba el coche dispuestos a llevarlos hacia una nueva vida.  
  
"Bueno Mark" dijo Sara  
  
"Dime Jessica"  
  
"¿Preparado?"  
  
"Siempre. ¿Dispuesta a saborear mis besos?" dijo Nick sonriendo  
  
"Nick. intentemos llevar esto de una manera profesional"  
  
"Me llamo Mark, cariño, y lo haré todo lo más profesional posible, no te preocupes por ello" 


	7. La llegada

No sé si esto lo debo decir en cada capítulo, pero por si alguien no lo sabía, los personajes no son míos, vamos, que no soy rica. Muchas, muchas, muchas y muchísimas gracias a los que me escribís, eso me hace saber que no escribo en balde. Y si alguien lee esto y me manda un simple e-mail dándole al botoncito de ahí abajo le digo. ¿tanto te cuesta? (  
  
A lo que vamos, otro capítulo más para la colección. Bueno esto sigue  
  
CAPÍTULO 7: LA LLEGADA  
  
La llegada al hotel fue un tanto glamorosa. Al bajar de la limusina ya había dos o tres personas esperándoles y ofreciéndoles de todo, ellos sabían que tenían dinero. Sara recordaba las veces que había ido a ese hotel por asuntos de trabajo y como sus empleados habían intentado evitarles al máximo, no querían relacionarse con la policía y menos con el CSI. Ahora era todo al contrario, eran ricos, tenían dinero y eso significaba que podían dejar sustanciosas propinas.  
  
"Me pregunto cuánto dinero se supone que tenemos en nuestra cuenta" dijo Sara en voz baja a Nick  
  
"¿Cómo?"  
  
"No te has fijado que nos hacen mucho la pelota" añadió Sara "seguro que tenemos mucho dinero en nuestra cuenta ficticia"  
  
"O al menos eso es lo que creen"  
  
Entrando ya en la recepción del hotel, un hombre bajito y calvo, junto a una mujer alta y rubia se acercaron a los recién casados.  
  
"Hola Sr. Y Sra. Robins, me llamo Eduard Jones y ésta es la señorita Smith. Soy el director del hotel y me alegra mucho dar la bienvenida a unos invitados tan especiales. Felicidades por su reciente matrimonio, espero que su estancia en el hotel sea de su agrado y disfruten al máximo de su tiempo aquí. La Srta. Smith les atenderá en cualquier cosa que necesiten, está a su entera disposición. Si me disculpan tengo otro clientes que atender, les dejo en buenas manos" el director del hotel saludó efusivamente a Nick y a Sara y se marchó.  
  
"Como ya les han dicho me llamo Helen Smith, pero por favor desearía que me llamaran Helen. Les atenderé en todas y cada una de sus necesidades. Si son tan amables de acompañarme les enseñaré como es la suite nupcial del hotel que ustedes han reservado. Sus maletas ya están allí"  
  
Nick y Sara, aún sin mediar palabra, y sorprendidos por tan agradable bienvenida se disponían a seguir a Helen hacia uno de los ascensores del hotel. Antes de dar el primer paso Sara miró a Nick como preguntándose que qué debían hacer. Nick le sonrió le dio un beso en la mejilla y la cogió de la mano mientras prácticamente la arrastraba hacia el ascensor.  
  
Nick ya se había metido en su papel, pero a Sara le costaba, tenía demasiada confianza con Nick y no sabía si podría disimular ser su mujer. Seguramente hubiera sido más fácil interpretar este papel con un extraño, pero con Nick. a Nick le tenía mucho aprecio, mucho. "¡Ya está bien!" pensaba Sara "estás cumpliendo una misión, pues cúmplela de una vez y olvídate de los demás". La Sara de siempre había vuelto.  
  
Mientras Sara seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos, llegaron al ascensor y se dio cuenta de que Nick hablaba con Helen sobre la ceremonia de boda, es decir, le estaba relatando una ceremonia ficticia.  
  
".fue maravilloso. Era de noche, todo iluminado con velas y pétalos de rosas por el suelo. Jessica iba preciosa, más que nunca" decía Nick  
  
Sara se dio cuenta de que debía reaccionar. Interpretar, sólo era interpretar. Así que le dio un dulce beso en los labios a Nick y se quedó abrazada a él. Esto sorprendió a Nick, pues no se esperaba una reacción así, no de Sara. Pero le gustó.  
  
"La boda fue íntima, sólo unos amigos y familiares más cercanos" proseguía con la historia Sara "pero después en el convite se añadieron todos esas personas que no conoces pero que según tus padres deben ser invitados por negocios"  
  
"Ya entiendo, hay que quedar bien con cierta gente" dijo Helen  
  
"Claro, su ellos te invitan a las bodas de sus hijos, tú te ves obligado a invitarles a lo de los tuyos. Al menos eso es lo que afirmaron nuestros padres" contestó Nick  
  
"A nosotros en realidad nos daba igual, ¿verdad cariño? Lo único que queríamos es que la ceremonia fuera nuestra, y sólo nuestra. Como siempre habíamos soñado, y bueno creo que Mark ya te la ha relatado con detalle"  
  
"Debió ser maravillosa" dijo Helen  
  
"No habría soñado con nada mejor" dijo Sara mientras Nick la rodeaba con sus brazos  
  
Por fin llegaron a su planta, la 22, y en el pasillo tan sólo cuatro puertas.  
  
"Como pueden notar en esta planta tenemos pocas habitaciones. La razón es que todas son suites nupciales, aunque la suya, y lo digo con el corazón, es la mejor del hotel" dijo Helen mientras abría la puerta de dicha habitación.  
  
La habitación era inmensa, ni la casa de Nick y Sara juntos conseguía llegara tal dimensión. Desde la entrada podías ver el salón, que se componía de varios sofás, televisión de pantalla plana, equipo de música y ordenador. Había una habitación a la derecha que tenía una cama de matrimonio con su vestidor y lavabo. Pero la verdadera habitación se encontraba a la izquierda. La cama era enorme, podrían dormir cuatro personas tranquilamente sin a penas molestarse entre ellos. También tenía su propio lavabo y un vestidor que ni siquiera llenarían de ropa. Todo el suelo estaba enmoquetado de color azul claro, del mismo color de las paredes. Nick y Sara no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos les mostraban.  
  
"Bueno, pues ya os he enseñado la habitación" dijo Helen "en caso de que queráis lo que sea, y digo lo que sea, o necesitéis alguna consulta, sólo tenéis que marcar el cero de cualquiera de los teléfonos, eso os pondrá de forma directa, en contacto conmigo".  
  
"Muchas gracias Helen" dijo Nick "Esperamos no tener que molestarte demasiado"  
  
"No os preocupéis, estoy aquí para ello. Ahora os dejo, según mi experiencia las parejas prefieren un poco de intimidad, no suelen salir demasiado de las habitaciones" dijo Helen con una sonrisa en su cara  
  
"Gracias de nuevo" dijo Sara mientras Helen salía ya por la puerta. "Esto es increíble Nick, no podría permitirme una noche aquí ni con el sueldo de todo un año"  
  
"¡Sara ven a mirar esto!"  
  
Nick se encontraba en el lavabo de la habitación principal dentro de un jacuzzi sin agua y completamente vestido. "¿Has visto esto? Caben unas tres personas aquí dentro"  
  
"Esto es impresionante. Daría lo que fuese por tener un lavabo así algún día"  
  
Nick se comportaba como un niño tocándolo todo e inspeccionando cada rincón de la suite. Sara no se quedaba atrás. Ya habían estado en habitaciones como éstas con anterioridad, pero sólo por motivos de trabajo, y esta habitación la estaban disfrutando, porque esta habitación era su habitación.  
  
"¿Y ahora que hacemos?" preguntó Sara  
  
"Pues según el FBI disfrutar y simular. Sabes no creo que este trabajo vaya a ser muy duro" dijo Nick  
  
"No cantes victoria aún. ¿Qué hora es?"  
  
"Las 21:30. Aún no es hora de irse a la cama, cariño".  
  
"No seas tonto. Veamos ¿una pareja de recién casados qué haría?"  
  
"Quieres que te lo describa" dijo en tono burlón Nick  
  
"No quiero decir que se bebería el champán, comería las fresas que nos tienen ahí preparadas."  
  
"Y sobretodo desharía mucho la cama" añadió Nick. "La verdad es que había pensado que yo podría dormir en la otra habitación. Así no tendríamos problemas"  
  
"Los problemas los tendremos si duermes en aquella habitación. Que pareja de recién casados duerme en habitaciones separadas, ¿no crees que las señoras de la limpieza notarían algo raro? Venga Nick que somos adultos, ¿no has visto esta cama? cabemos de sobra y sin ni siquiera llegar a molestarnos"  
  
"Esta bien, me has convencido, tampoco hacía falta mucho esfuerzo para ello" dijo Nick riendo "¿qué te parece sin nos comemos esas fresas y nos bebemos ese champán mientras vemos una peli en dvd?"  
  
"Me parece una gran idea. Oye Nick, sólo para que después no haya problemas. ¿qué lado de la cama prefieres"  
  
Nick la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios "el centro. pero por esta vez te dejo elegir" 


	8. Nuestra primera noche

CAPÍTULO 8: NUESTRA PRIMERA NOCHE  
  
Ambos habían decidido ponerse el pijama para estar más cómodos. Sara entró a cambiarse al lavabo, mientras Nick hacía lo propio en el dormitorio. Sara al abrir la maleta y buscar un pijama se dio cuenta de que lo que allí encontraba no era lo q ella solía utilizar. Furiosa salió del lavabo.  
  
"No me puedo creer que no tenga un pijama." Sara se quedó petrificada ".decente"  
  
Nick se encontraba con la parte de abajo del pijama puesto pero con el torso al desnudo. En realidad a él no le importaba demasiado que le viera, pero Sara no se esperaba encontrarle así, y eso le chocó.  
  
"¿No habíamos quedado que tocarías a la puerta para saber si ya me había cambiado?" dijo Nick  
  
"Si. es que no tengo un pijama decente, o sea. ¡lo único que me han dado son estas cosas!" Sara le enseñó lo dos saltos de cama muy sexis que tenía en la mano  
  
"A mí me gustan" dijo riendo Nick  
  
"Fuera coñas Nick. No me pienso poner esto"  
  
"Mira, toma uno de los míos y póntelo. Yo en realidad suelo dormir en calzoncillos, pero tranquila, dormiré en pijama. Tampoco te enfades por esto es normal que te hayan puesto ese tipo de ropa, estamos de luna de miel ¿recuerdas? Se supone que esta cama debería sufrir nuestras noches de amor desenfrenado"  
  
"Nuestras noches de amor desenfrenado." dijo en tono burlón Sara "Dame ese maldito pijama y cállate de una vez"  
  
Sara cogió el pijama que Nick le había sacado de la maleta y se dirigió directa al baño. Allí se cambió y tocó a la puerta, avisando de que salía. Nadie respondía, así que salió, más cuidadosa que antes, y vio que no había nadie en la habitación. Salió al salón y vio a Nick buscando entre los dvds.  
  
"Esta ropa ya me gusta más" dijo Sara  
  
"Sigues estando igual de sexy"  
  
"Mira Nick, si sigues burlándote de mi de esa manera, vamos a acabar mal ¡Deja ya de decir tonterías!"  
  
"Lo siento, no quería ofenderte, pero lo decía en serio" Nick se giró y siguió buscando entre los dvds. "Sabes, tenemos que dejar bien ordenados estos dvds, estaban por orden alfabético. Tampoco sería muy normal que una pareja de recién casados se pasara la noche viendo un par de pelis"  
  
Sara se sentó en el sofá y Nick lo hizo a su lado, pero con la distancia suficiente como para no rozarse. El sofá era lo suficientemente amplio para que los dos se pudieran tumbar sin apenas notar la presencia del otro, pero a Nick le parecía que el lugar elegido para sentarse el más idóneo. ¿para qué? No lo sabía, pero estaba seguro de su elección.  
  
"¿Qué has puesto?" preguntó Sara  
  
"La vida de David Gale"  
  
""Ah. ya sé cual es. La vi en el cine, me gustó, has elegido bien"  
  
"Por supuesto sra. Robins"  
  
La película estaba a punto de acabar y Nick se había quedado dormido apoyado en Sara, quien seguía con atención la película. El sueño de Nick cada vez era más profundo, hasta el punto que se dejaba caer más y más sobre Sara.  
  
"¡¡Nick despiértate!!"  
  
"¿Qué ocurre, qué pasa?" dijo Nick sobresaltado  
  
"Nada, sólo que estabas demasiado encima mío y me estabas. no sé. me sentía agobiada" dijo Sara medio avergonzada por lo que decía  
  
"¡Mira Sara estoy arto!" dijo ya enfadado Nick "Sabes que me cuesta enfadarme con la gente, es más, nunca me cabreo, muy pocas pero contigo. No me hagas decir cosas que no quiero. ¿Sabes qué haremos? No te diré nada que te pueda ruborizar, cuando estemos delante de gente, actuaré como un recién casado, no muy feliz por cierto, me sientes, actuaré. Pero escúchame bien, mientras tanto, no te tocaré, ni siquiera te rozaré a menos que me lo pidas" Nick salió del salón enfurecido, entró en la habitación de ambos y dio un portazo.  
  
"¡Estupendo!" gritó Sara.  
  
Tampoco era para poner así, pensó Sara. Bueno, sí que es cierto que se había pasado un poco al decir eso a Nick, pero no le molestaba el hecho de que se quedara dormido y apoyado en ella, le molestaba lo que sentía al tenerlo tan cerca y el no poder controlar ese sentimiento. Pero por qué había dicho actuaré, actuaré. ¿a caso no estaba actuado hasta ahora?. y ¿qué quería decir con que no la tocaría hasta que ella se lo pidiera? Ella no podía pedir que la tocara, ¿cómo iba a pedir tal cosa? Al final, todo esto iba a resultar más difícil de lo que creían.  
  
Después de un rato estando en el sofá pensativa y medio dormida, Sara se decidió ir a la habitación. Estaban aquí por algo, y ello requería dormir en esa cama, esa noche. Al entrar a la habitación, Nick se había quedado con el lado izquierdo de la cama, el lado de Sara. y parecía dormido, al menos lo parecía. Sara se metió en el lado derecho e intentó dormirse, lo que le llevó más esfuerzo de lo pensado.  
  
Nick se despertó por la mañana el primero. Se encontraba boca arriba y notaba algo raro. Antes de abrir los ojos palpó por su pecho y encontró un brazo que le rodeaba. Abrió los ojos para cerciorarse de que lo que su mente estaba pensado. Efectivamente, Sara estaba dormida y le rodeaba con un brazo. ¿Para eso toda esa bronca de anoche? pensaba Nick, para que ahora ella le rodeara con su brazo. Nick no sabía qué hacer, se levantaba o se quedaba allí, al fin y al cabo no se estaba tan mal. Es ese momento notó que Sara se movía, por lo que decidió hacerse el dormido.  
  
Sara volvía en sí después de una noche de agradables sueños. Hacía tiempo que no dormía tan bien. Al moverse un poco antes de abrir los ojos, notó que estaba prácticamente abrazada a alguien. No podía creérselo, qué iba a pensar ahora Nick de ella después de todo lo que pasó anoche. Abrió los ojos y comprobó que Nick seguía durmiendo, así que decidió levantarse antes de que Nick la encontrara en una posición tan comprometida. Se levantó sigilosamente y entró en el lavabo a darse una ducha, como cada mañana hacía. ¿Cómo podía haberse quedado dormida así? Ella sólo le encontraba una explicación Nick se había quedado su lado de la cama, pero, sinceramente, esa explicación no era muy convincente.  
  
Al ver cómo Sara entraba en el lavabo, Nick ya se levantó de la cama con una sonrisa en la cara. Era inevitable, ya no lo podía negar, sentía algo por Sara, algo más fuerte que una amistad, algo que quería descubrir con ella. Pero que ella quisiera compartirlo con él era ya más difícil. Igualmente, pensaba mantener su promesa, no haría nada hasta que ella se lo pidiese y haría todo lo necesario para que ella le rogase un beso. A pesar de todo, Nick sabía que podría degustar los besos de Sara cuando salieran fuera de la habitación, cuando ella interpretara y él deseara que fuera realidad. Pero lo conseguiría, Sara le pediría un beso.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
La película mencionada: "La vida de David Gale" la vi el otro día en el cine es de Kevin Spacey y trata sobre la pena de muerte en Texas. Si no la habéis visto os la recomiendo. Hablando de pelis, otra curiosidad. por lo que se ve en los Ángeles de Charlie II hay un pequeño trozo en el q hacen alusión a la serie CSI, sólo por eso, merece la pena ir a verla. Muchas gracias a Fash, Lira, Lana, Kayrah, Yessi, Ita, Shauli y Jessica por haber mandado, en algún momento, un pequeño mensaje de apoyo. Se agradece, es más, motiva, por que últimamente no tenía muchas ganas de escribir.  
Gracias. 


	9. Arriba el telón

CAPÍTULO 9: ARRIBA EL TELÓN  
  
Una vez ya vestidos, se disponían a salir de la habitación. El plan consistía en dejarse ver por el hotel, gastar y disfrutar. En realidad aquella misión parecían más unas mini-vacaciones que otra cosa.  
  
"Bueno ¿nos vamos?" preguntó Sara  
  
"Preparado"  
  
Sara salió de la habitación y esperaba mientras que Nick cerrase la puerta de la misma. Ellos ya sabían que había cámaras de video en todo el hotel, así que la función empezaba en ese mismo instante. Al cerrar la puerta Nick, Sara le dio un abrazo y con las manos entrelazadas se dirigieron al ascensor. Una vez dentro Sara se acercó a Nick cariñosamente.  
  
"Perdón por lo de anoche" le susurraba al oído "no quería decir eso, es que. bueno, no sé qué decir. Creo que me pasé anoche y no era mi intención. Nick, eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero que nada estropee lo que tenemos"  
  
"Tranquila, pero mi promesa sigue en pie" respondió también susurrando al oído  
  
"¿Tu promesa?"  
  
"No te tocaré mientras estemos a solas, ni siquiera rozarte"  
  
"No seas estúpido, eso es de niños"  
  
"Será de niños, pero ayer me sentí ofendido. Me dolió. No sé si crees que me voy a aprovechar de ti, o no sé qué. sé que tengo una reputación. pero no creas todo los que los demás te puedan decir de mí"  
  
"Ya te he pedido perdón, ¿qué más quieres?"  
  
"Sara. lo que quiero es que me acabes echando de menos"  
  
Sara se quedó atónita ante la respuesta. Entonces era verdad que Nick haría lo posible para que ella le pidiera un beso. Pero Sara sabía que no lo conseguiría. Estaban entrando en un juego peligroso, y a la hora de jugar, nadie podía ganar a Sara Sidle.  
  
El ascensor llegó a la planta principal. Ambos salían del ascensor haciéndose arrumacos y dándose pequeños besos por el cuello. Definitivamente, si alguien los viese pensaría que eran una pareja, por lo tanto, el plan estaba funcionando. Se dirigían a la piscina, cuando alguien se cruzó con ellos y se chocaron.  
  
"Perdón, no les había visto, disculpen" dijo el hombre  
  
Era un hombre de mediana edad, vestido con mono de trabajo y gorra en la cabeza. Seguramente era de mantenimiento, pero no podía fiarse de nadie, eso algo que su trabajo les había enseñado. Al llegar a la piscina y abrir las bolsas con las toallas, vieron una nota que decía: sabemos que están en Las Vegas. Hay gente tomando huellas por el hotel para identificar a gente fichada. La luna de miel sigue su curso. Ya sabían que el de mantenimiento era uno de los suyos. Pero alguien tomando huellas. eso significaba que el CSI estaba en el hotel. A Sara no le gustaba la idea de que los demás viesen como tenía que abrazar y besar a Nick, para ella era un poco violento. Nick se dio cuenta de la cara de preocupación de Sara.  
  
"¿Qué te ocurre?" dijo Nick mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla  
  
"Nada, sólo que Grissom y los demás están por aquí, y es un poco violento interpretar delante de gente que te conoce bien" decía Sara a susurros  
  
"Tranquila. Supongo que tienes razón, es más fácil si todo el mundo cree que eres pareja. Vamos a hacer una cosa para irnos adaptando a todo esto, yo me voy a dar un baño y tú quédate aquí tomando el sol, así nos daremos un respiro ¿te hace?"  
  
"Me parece bien"  
  
Nick, que estaba sentado en una hamaca, al lado de Sara, se levantó, se quitó el polo y el pantalón pirata que llevaba y se tiró de cabeza a la piscina. Sara le observaba mientras nadaba, pero seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos. Se preguntaba quién del equipo estaría por ahí. Seguramente en la piscina habría algún agente del FBI, alguien a quien no habrían visto nunca. Al echar un vistazo a la gente que había tumbado en las hamacas no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Warrick se encontraba tumbado en una de ellas con un mojito en sus manos y miraba hacia donde estaba ella, sonrió y se tumbó.  
  
Nick salió de la piscina y se dirigió hacia su tumbona, no sin antes dar un rápido beso en los labios a Sara.  
  
"Warrick está en frente nuestro" dijo Sara susurrando. Nick miró al frente y sonrió.  
  
"Jessica, olvídate de los demás" dijo Nick mientras cogía la mano de su esposa.  
  
Estuvieron alrededor de una hora tomando el sol y bañándose mientras, de vez en cuando, se acordaban de que estaban de luna de miel y entonces se daban un besito o acariciaban un brazo, es decir, no había mucha pasión entre ellos, y eso lo notaban los demás.  
  
El teléfono móvil que el FBI les había proporcionado sonó.  
  
"Hola" dijo Sara  
  
"Tratar de ser más convincentes, esto no es una película para niños pequeños, así que por favor, os acabáis de casar" dijo una voz  
  
Sara colgó el móvil y miró a Nick, que esperaba que le dijera quién había llamado y lo que había dicho. Sin mediar palabra, Sara se tumbó con Nick en su tumbona y se quedó abrazada a él, dejando menos espacio entre ellos que el que existía la noche anterior.  
  
"Dicen que no estamos en una película infantil" dijo Sara. Al decir esto ella miró a Nick a los ojos. "Vamos a cambiarlo un poco. Mark" y le besó. El beso era de mayor intensidad que los anteriores, pero de él no se desprendía la pasión de unos enamorados. Nick rompió el beso, le hubiera gustado más que hubiera dicho Nick, en vez de Mark, pero ella sólo estaba interpretando.  
  
Al cabo de un rato decidieron que ya era hora de ir de compras, que el Estado pagara alguno de sus caprichos. Se acercaron a la zona de tiendas que el mismo hotel tenía. Lo ideal del plan era que no saliesen del hotel, pues allí podían encontrar todo aquello que quisieran, es más, según los informes que habían podido leer del FBI, eran los presuntos asesinos los que merodeaban por los hoteles en busca de sus víctimas.  
  
"¿Qué tal Sr. y Sra. Robins?" dijo Helen que se acercaba a ellos  
  
"Hola Helen. Muy bien gracias" dijo Sara, mientras cogía de la maño a Nick  
  
"Espero que su primera noche en el hotel haya sido tan satisfactoria como esperaban"  
  
"Ni se lo imagina, créame, indescriptible nuestra primera noche" dijo Nick con ironía  
  
"Me alegro. ¿Les puedo preguntar a dónde se dirigen? Si no es mucha indiscreción"  
  
"Íbamos a comprar algo de ropa y a mirar por las tiendas" dijo Sara  
  
"Que disfruten de sus compras, y por favor, insisto, en el caso de que necesiten algo, no duden en llamarme. Adiós"  
  
Helen se alejó y se dirigió hacia otros clientes. Nick y Sara seguían su camino hacia el centro comercial del hotel. Querían gastar, que más daba cuánto, ellos dijeron que gastasen.  
  
Pasaron bastante tiempo comprándose ropa y alguna joya para Sara, la cual tenía claro que después las devolvería, ya que ella no era de ponerse esas cosas. Se dejaron ver gastando y haciendo ostentoso su caudal de dinero, hasta que llegó un momento que ya se habían artado de tanto comprar, sobretodo Sara, tampoco era de ir de compras, y ese día le había hecho probar muchos vestidos. ¿Ella probándose vestidos para su maridito? Nick se lo acabaría pagando, la vergüenza que pasó merecía venganza.  
  
"Hola de nuevo" dijo Helen  
  
"Hola Helen, ¿de nuevo por aquí?" dijo Nick  
  
"Ya saben, mi trabajo es saber que ustedes están bien"  
  
"Gracias, pero no es necesario" dijo Sara  
  
"En realidad les venía a pedir un pequeño favor, si no les es molestia. Verán, estamos haciendo un pequeño álbum con los matrimonios que pasan por el hotel, de diferentes generaciones, y nos gustaría que posasen para nosotros"  
  
"No sé Helen, lo siento, pero no nos gusta demasiado esas cosas" dijo Sara  
  
"Oh vamos Jessica. vamos a hacerles ese pequeño favor. Que más nos da a nosotros que nos hagan una foto. Sólo es una más" dijo Nick. Se acercó más a Sara y le dijo al oído "allí se nos verá mejor y nos podrán ver".  
  
"Esta bien, cariño, si me lo pides así. vamos contigo Helen" dijo Sara  
  
"El hotel se lo agradece mucho. Si son tan amables de acompañarme"  
  
De camino al lugar donde estaban haciendo las fotos, se cruzaron con Catherine. La pareja no pudo disimular una sonrisa al verla, pues iba vestida con ropa para limpiar, sin duda un buen disfraz para buscar huellas.  
  
"Muy bien si son tan amables de ponerse allí. El fotógrafo les dirá cómo colocarse" dijo Helen. "Si me disculpan, ahora me tengo que ir"  
  
Helen de despidió de ellos, mientras se colocaban en uno de los ventanales que daban a la zona de la piscina. El fotógrafo llegó. Era un hombre de mediana edad, más mayor que joven y venía acompañado por una chica, seguramente su hija. El director del hotel también les acompañaba.  
  
"Hola Sr. y Sra. Robins, Helen ya me ha informado que todo está a su gusto. Me alegro mucho, y quisiera agradecerles que se presten para nuestro álbum de fotos. Que ustedes posen, sin duda dará prestigio a nuestro álbum" dijo el director antes de marcharse. A Nick y a Sara ya empezaban a cansarles tantas alabancias.  
  
"Muy bien señores" dijo el fotógrafo "pónganse bien juntitos y sonriendo". Nick y Sara hicieron lo que les mandaron mientras se disparaban repetidamente los flashes.  
  
"Y ahora por favor, una dándose un beso, es para darle más emoción al álbum. Ya me entienden" dijo el fotógrafo con cara de picarón.  
  
Nick dio un beso con los labios cerrados a Sara, pero esta vez los flashes no se dispararon. Nick y Sara se separaron.  
  
"Señores" dijo el fotógrafo "he dicho un beso, y un beso, es un beso en condiciones"  
  
Nick se acercó a Sara y se dieron un beso más prolongado, pero los flashes seguían sin dispararse.  
  
"¡He dicho un beso!" medio gritó el fotógrafo  
  
En ese momento, Sara agarró a Nick del cuello y le dio un beso de tornillo, uno de esos besos que no son fáciles de olvidar. 


	10. Dudas

CAPÍTULO 10: DUDAS  
  
"Muy bien" dijo el fotógrafo "eso ya ha estado mejor. Les ha constado, pero mejor que antes"  
  
"Si es que no nos gusta mucho exhibirnos en público" dijo Sara  
  
"Claro. pero ustedes son jóvenes deben disfrutar y enseñar que se quieren, que es lo más bonito que hay. Saben, hacen muy buena pareja. Felicidades por su matrimonio"  
  
"Gracias, muy amable. Bueno si esto ya está nos vamos a comer. Adiós" dijo Sara  
  
Nick aún se encontraba un poco atontado. Ese beso le había confirmado sus sentimientos, y cuanto más tiempo pasase interpretando un papel que quería para sí mismo, más le dolería volver a la realidad. Quizá era el momento de hablar con Sara y contarle la verdad. Pero eso desembocaría o bien en un final feliz, o en perderla para siempre; y con la suerte que últimamente tenía con las mujeres, seguramente la segunda opción sería la correcta. Él no quería perder a Sara, prefería que no pasase nada ente ellos antes de perderla como amiga, pero una cosa sí sabía seguro, esta situación no podría mantenerla durante un par de días más.  
  
"Mark cariño. ¿Nos vamos a comer?"  
  
"Si. claro, como quieras"  
  
"¿Qué te apetece?"  
  
"Me da igual"  
  
"Bueno. pues nos vamos a un italiano, me apetece algo de pasta. También tienen carne, así que no te preocupes"  
  
Sara cogió de la mano a su marido, al cual prácticamente arrastraba hasta el comedor. Les acomodaron en una de las mejores mesas, al lado de un ventanal desde el que podían ver un patio interior del hotel.  
  
"Sabes, podría acostumbrarme a esto" dijo Sara  
  
"¿Cómo?"  
  
"Que podría acostumbrarme a vivir así, que me lo hagan todo y sin preocuparme con llegara a fin de mes. ¿Tú no?"  
  
"Ah. claro. Bueno, pensándolo mejor yo no creo que pudiera acostumbrarme. Me gusta mi vida, podría ser mejor, pero me va bastante bien"  
  
"Sí eso es cierto. A mí me encanta mi trabajo. No sabría estar haciendo otra cosa. ¿Cómo mejorarías tu vida?"  
  
"Bueno, no sé, nada en concreto. Como te he dicho no me puedo quejar. Tengo una gran familia, unos buenos amigos, un buen trabajo. sólo me falta encontrar a alguien que lo quiera compartir todo conmigo"  
  
"Pero eso para ti no es difícil. Vamos mírate. Eres atractivo y buena persona, las mujeres se desesperan por conseguirte"  
  
"Eso es lo que todo el mundo piensa. Pero no es verdad"  
  
"¿Cómo que no es verdad? ¿Y el otro día que estabas con aquella chica?"  
  
"Eso. no te enfades Sara, pero no había tal chica, sólo lo dije para hacerte rabiar. Lo siento. Bueno, sí que había una chica que me esperaba, mi hermana, que había venido a visitarme, pero no era una de mis amiguitas. De hecho, hace mucho, mucho tiempo que no salgo con nadie"  
  
"O sea que ¿todo aquella bronca era por nada?"  
  
"Por nada no, sigo pensando que tenía razón, eres muy cabezota y. mira, mejor dejémoslo. Pasemos página. Perdón por mentir pero me salió así. Estaba enfadado"  
  
"Mejor sí, dejémoslo. Pero no puedo creerme que haga mucho tiempo que no salgas con nadie"  
  
"Digamos que ahora sólo busco a alguien con quien poder pasar el resto de mi vida. ¿Suena muy de culebrón no? No en serio, me he cansado de los rollos de unos días. Quiero algo más, y quiero a la persona que pueda dármelo"  
  
"Pero eso no será un problema para ti"  
  
"A quien quiero, no la puedo tener" dijo medio triste Nick  
  
"Ah. así que ya tienes un objetivo fijado. Interesante"  
  
"Si bueno, creo que no va a poder ser. oye, perdona pero prefiero no hablar de esto, no te molestes, pero no me apetece nada"  
  
"Tranquilo"  
  
Con la conversación ya estaban casi acabando de comer. De postre se tomaron unos helados y unos cafés. Nick estaba triste, estaba en lo cierto, no podía seguir interpretando mucho más ese papel, le encantaba estar al lado de Sara, pero no podía fingir besos, porque él no los fingía, y dolía saber que la otra persona sí que lo hacía.  
  
Sara notaba desde hacía rato que Nick estaba poco hablador, lo que significaba que algo estaba mal. Nick era una de las personas con las que ella más podía hablar, aunque le costase abrirse a los demás, él conseguía sacárselo todo. Sentía que podía contar con él, y últimamente ya no era el Nick de siempre. Quería saber qué era lo que le pasaba, pero no hallaba la forma. Nunca se le han dado bien estas cosas. Esta misión ya no parecía tan divertida como al principio, pero debían continuar, les gustase o no. Intentaría hablar con Nick. Pasase lo que le pasase quería que él supiera que podía contar con ella.  
  
Acabaron de comer y quedaron bien saciados. Nick casi se tenía que desabrochar el botón de su pirata para poder andar.  
  
"Bueno, y ¿ahora qué hacemos?"" preguntó Sara  
  
"No sé. a mi me apetece echarme una siesta. Estoy muy lleno y cansado. No sé de qué estoy cansado, de no hacer nada, pero me gustaría ir a dormir"  
  
"No es una mala idea"  
  
Ambos se dirigieron a su habitación. Al entrar al comedor vieron que de nuevo había champán y fresas, y un ramo de flores. Sara se acercó al ramo y vio que iba dirigida a nombre de Jessica. Cogió la tarjeta y la leyó:  
  
A mi vida,  
  
Tan sólo eres mía desde hace unas horas, pero me he dado cuenta de que me siento vacío si no estoy a tu lado.  
  
Te quiero.  
  
Sara se giró hacia Nick con cara de sorprendida y esperando encontrar una respuesta al porqué de esas flores.  
  
"¿Qué?" dijo Nick sonriendo "me pareció que era una buena idea enviarte un ramo. Es lo que haría un marido detallista ¿no? Además deberías haber visto la cara de la florista, le gustó mucho mi nota"  
  
"Si no digo nada. sólo que me ha sorprendido mucho. No me esperaba algo así, sólo es eso. Pero gracias"  
  
"De nada, pero recuerda que no son para ti, sino para mi esposa" dijo con ironía Nick  
  
"Claro, claro, tu esposa"  
  
"Bueno, me voy a dormir"  
  
"¡Nick! ¿Te importa si duermes en el lado derecho de la cama? Es que no puedo dormir sino no estoy en el izquierdo ¿Te importa?"  
  
"Ningún problema. Hasta dentro de un rato"  
  
"Que duermas bien. Ahora me echaré yo también un ratito"  
  
A Sara le había gustado esas flores, ese detalle, eran muy hermosas, realmente sentía ese ramo como suyo. Un momento. pero. en la nota no decía en ningún sitio que fueran para Jessica. Ni siquiera decía que fueran de parte de Mark. ¿podría ser entonces que sí fuesen en realidad para ella? Deliras, pensó Sara. Y con sus pensamientos se dirigió a la cama. Nick ya estaba durmiendo  
  
Nick se había acostado en el lado derecho de la cama, pero aún no se había quedado dormido. En realidad esperaba a que Sara se acostara para ver su reacción. Deseaba desesperadamente que se volviera a dormir abrazada a él.  
  
Nick se quedó dormido antes de que pudiera ver si sus deseos se cumplían o no. Pero al despertarse volvió a notar un brazo que le rodeaba y una cabeza apoya en su pecho. Esta vez no sabía que hacer, seguía haciéndose el dormido o la despertaba.  
  
"Nick."  
  
"¿Sara?" dijo sorprendido Nick. Él creía que ella seguía durmiendo. La miró a los ojos y vio que continuaban cerrados. Entonces. no se lo podía creer, Sara estaba hablando en sueños.  
  
"Nick. flores. no hay nombre."  
  
Nick no sabía si despertarla o no, qué podía hacer. le gustaba verla así.  
  
"Gracias." seguía murmurando Sara  
  
Entonces pasó algo inesperado. Sara empezó a acariciar la cara de Nick y moviendo la cabeza hacia la suya, Sara le besó. El beso era prolongado y Nick no quería rodearla con sus brazos porque aunque lo deseaba, en parte sentía que era como si se aprovechase de ella.  
  
En aquel momento, y mientras aún duraba el beso, Sara se despertó. Siguió besándolo hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
"¿Oh Dios mío Nick, lo siento! De verdad, no sabía qué estaba haciendo. Perdóname. Lo siento."  
  
"Sara."  
  
"Lo siento. Perdón."  
  
"Sara."  
  
Entonces Sara se levantó de la cama y se encerró en el lavabo, sintiendo mucha vergüenza por lo que había hecho. Nunca antes le había pasado algo igual.  
  
____________________________________________________________ Gracias, por escribirme, se agradece mucho en serio. Al empezar la historia en verdad creía que nadie la iba a leer y que era yo la única que se metía por estas páginas para ver si alguien se animaba a escribir un relato en castellano. Gracias.  
  
Por cierto, aunque tengo una amiga que habla en sueños, no sé muy bien si hacen frases bien hechas o tan sólo dicen algunas palabras. Así que me he decantado por la segunda opción.  
  
Una pequeña pregunta, no lo pongo explícitamente, pero supongo que al leer la historia os dais cuenta de que hay cosas que son como si las pensara Nick o Sara, y que no es sólo el narrador quien lo cuenta. Lo que quiero decir es que ¿os dais cuenta cuando son pensamientos de cada personaje, no? Yo creo que sí, pero si no es así, por favor decidmelo. 


	11. La verdad nos hará libres I

Bueno, pues después de la incógnita llega otro capítulo para desvelaros nuevas cosas, aunque no sé si muchas, eso de dejar el suspense para siguientes capítulos me gusta. Jejejejeje Qué mala soy (  
  
CAPÍTULO 11: LA VERDAD NOS HARÁ LIBRES  
  
"Sara." Nick llevaba unos quince minutos esperando sentado delante del lavabo, con la espalda y la cabeza apoyada en la puerta. No hacía más que repetir el nombre de Sara sin obtener respuesta alguna. De vez en cuando golpeaba la puerta con la mano o la cabeza, pero tampoco contestaban. Tan sólo había sido un beso, tampoco podía entender por qué había reaccionado de esa manera.  
  
"Sara. vamos, sal ya de ahí dentro. Esto es ridículo tan sólo ha sido un beso, quiero decir, ya sé que no pretendías hacerlo. ¿Qué es lo que piensas que voy a juzgarte por lo que has hecho? ¿Qué voy a pensar mal de ti o algo? De verdad que no lo entiendo. Ya sé que estabas soñando y que no querías hacerlo. Así que sal ya del lavabo por favor y hablemos tranquilamente"  
  
De repente, Sara abrió la puerta de golpe, cosa que hizo se Nick se cayera hacia atrás y quedara boca arriba con medio cuerpo en la habitación y el otro medio en el lavabo. Sara se mantenía de pie mientras le miraba a los ojos con el rostro serio.  
  
"Mira Nick, me siento ridícula. Nunca, jamás me ha pasado esto. No sé lo que ha ocurrido, pero desde luego no volverá a suceder. Pero sabes, hay una cosa que ahora mismo me está cabreando aún un poco más que lo que ha pasado. ¿cómo sabías tú que ese beso te lo he dado en sueños? Yo te lo voy a decir, porque tú estabas despierto, por lo tanto lo único que quiero saber es por qué me dejaste continuar ese beso hasta que yo me desperté y me di cuenta de lo que hacía"  
  
Nick se había quedado anonadado. Sentía que lo habían pillado. Quizá este era el momento de contárselo todo, pero viendo como había reaccionado con un simple beso, no quería imaginarse lo que pasaría si le contaba toda la verdad. Nick se puso en pie y se quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos a Sara.  
  
"Quizá cuando te calmes te lo diré, quizá. Pero ahora mismo no" dijo Nick  
  
Con esto Nick se dirigió hacia el salón, se sentó en el sofá y puso el discovery channel. Sara aún continuaba de pie en el lavabo, sin saber qué hacer. La respuesta de Nick sólo afirmaba algo, que él tenía algo que contarle. Así, sentía la necesidad de responder a dos preguntas. La primera era saber el por qué ella le había dado ese beso. El hecho de que fuese o no en sueños a ella le daba igual, no solía besar a muchos hombres últimamente y cuando lo hacía era porque lo sentía. Para resolver la segunda pregunta necesitaría hacer valer sus armas de mujer, por qué Nick le mantuvo y devolvió el beso. Él estaba despierto.  
  
Sara salió del lavabo y se sentó en la cama, pensativa. Tras un breve momento se dirigió al salón, ya clamada, y se sentó en el brazo del sofá en el que Nick se encontraba, en ese instante oyeron como alguien abría la puerta de la suite, así que Nick, sin pensarlo dos veces, estiró a Sara del brazo y la atrajo hacia él, de manera que ahora Sara estaba con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Nick.  
  
Entró un carrito con sábanas, toallas y algunos potes de vete a saber qué, detrás del carrito había una mujer, parecía joven, pero no se la distinguía bien. Lo que sí veían era que iba vestida con la ropa de las sirvientas del hotel. La chica, al darse cuenta de que el matrimonio Robins estaba en la habitación se sintió muy avergonzada.  
  
"Perdonen, perdonen. Ustedes perdonen, pensaba que no había nadie en la habitación. Me dijeron que diera los últimos retoques a las suites y pensaban que estaban todas vacías" la mujer ya estaba saliendo por la puerta con a cabeza gacha, en verdad creía que había interrumpido algo entre la pareja y eso era una falta muy grave.  
  
Nick y Sara se quedaron muy sorprendidos con la intromisión.  
  
"Pensaba que estas cosas en los grandes hoteles no pasaba" dijo Nick "no se supone que llevan un control de las personas que entran y salen de la habitación y si los huéspedes se encuentran dentro."  
  
"Si el sistema fuese tan bueno no se habrían cometido los crímenes que estamos investigando"  
  
"Cierto."  
  
Sara aún se encontraba tumbada en el regazo de Nick. Ésta es la mía pensó.  
  
"Nick. ahora que ya me he calmado, harás el favor de explicarme, por favor, ¿por qué me mantuviste un beso en el que yo estaba dormida?"  
  
Otra vez Nick se sentía que lo había pillado con las defensas bajas. Apartó a Sara y se puso de pie. Se fue al mueble-bar e iba buscando algo para beber. Quizá un borracho diría mejor la verdad de lo que él se sentía capaz en ese momento.  
  
Sara se había sentado en el sofá y estaba esperando que Nick le contestara algo.  
  
"¿Te apetece beber algo'" preguntó Nick  
  
"¿Qué va a ser una conversación larga esto?" dijo Sara en tono sarcástico. Se dio cuenta de que esa no había sido la mejor manera de contestar, y más si era ella la que esperaba una contestación sincera. Intentó rectificar. "Sí, por favor"  
  
"Veamos. tenemos. brandy, ginebra, vodka, mmmmm tequila, esto me gusta. ¿Qué desea la señora?"  
  
"¿No hay cerveza?" preguntó Sara  
  
"Me temo que no. Somos pijos Sara"  
  
"Pues un. vodka con limón"  
  
"Buena elección. Otro para mí para empezar"  
  
Nick sirvió las copas y se sentó justo enfrente de Sara, dejando en medio de ellos una mesa bajita donde ambos colocaron sus bebidas.  
  
"Simplemente me quedé sorprendido" dijo Nick.  
  
Sara el miraba con cara de esperar algo más en la explicación. Sabía que debía haber algo más. Conocía a Nick desde hacía ya más de tres años y sabía a la perfección que algo escondía. Conocía su cara, sus gestos y lo que solía hacer cuando intentaba engañar a alguien. Había llegado a aprender a saber lo que quería con tan sólo una mirada, y la mirada de Nick en ese instante le decía que había algo más.  
  
"Una pregunta Sara. Sigo sin entender por qué tanto revuelo con el asunto. No sé le debe dar mayor importancia que la tuvo, y tú le estás dando demasiada importancia. Espera un momento. ¿acaso te gustó?" Nick tenía una sonrisa en su cara  
  
"¿Cómo? ¡Qué dices! ¡No! Supongo que. bueno que. seguiría metida en el personaje, ya sabes, se supone que eres mi marido"  
  
"Venga Sara. Mira ahora que sabes que estaba despierto te puedo decir que antes de besarme, balbuceabas palabras y entre ellas mi nombre, Nick no Mark. Así que pienso que al besarme pensabas en mí. Es más, ya que estamos sinceros te diré que antes de que te despertaras esta mañana, yo ya lo estaba y que te vi abrazada a mi y que al darte cuenta se fuiste corriendo de la cama hacia el cuarto de baño. Venga Sara ¿no me vas a explicar nada de lo que está pasando?, porque de que algo pasa estoy seguro"  
  
"¿Qué estabas despierto? No me lo puedo creer. Eso. eso sólo fue porque. porque dormías en mi lado de la cama" Sara no se creía ni sus palabras  
  
"Claro."  
  
Ambos ya se habían acabado sus copas y Nick se levantó a prepara otras. Había momentos de silencio entre ellos. Nick se volvió a sentar en el mismo sitio y miraba fijamente a los ojos de Sara. Por ahora había eludido dar una respuesta.  
  
"Aún estoy esperando que me contestes. No haces más que evadirte de darme una contestación. No seas niño" dijo Sara  
  
"Niño. Sabes, primero creo que deberías aclarar tus ideas Sara, y cuando lo hagas contestaré a tu pregunta"  
  
"Yo pregunté primero"  
  
"Vaya, ¿y ahora quién es un niño?" dijo con una sonrisa Nick  
  
Sara sentía que Nick le iba ganado las batallas, pero ella debía ganar la guerra. Sara acabó de nuevo su copa, y también lo hizo Nick. Ella se sentía un poco mareada, no solía beber y menos dos copas en tan sólo unos minutos. Se levantó del sofá y se fue al mueble-bar, el plan era sencillo: los borrachos y los niños no mienten. Ella estaba vez se preparó un malibú con piña, más suave, eso lo podría resistir su estómago. Pero a Nick le preparó un TGV, ella tan sólo lo había probado una vez y se juró que nunca más lo volvería a hacer. Sí, era la bebida idónea para Nick en ese momento.  
  
A Nick tampoco le había sentado muy bien la bebida. Sabía que Sara le estaba preparando algo, pero también sabía que ella se preparaba algo. Como mínimo ambos acabarían borrachos y no tan sólo él. Sara se sentó en su lugar. El tercer asalto estaba a punto de empezar.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Un consejo: la que probó el TGV una vez fui yo, y verdad, si queréis conservar vuestro estómago en buenas condiciones no lo probéis. Es asqueroso, pero me venía bien para la historia. 


	12. La verdad nos hará libres II

CAPÍTULO 12: LA VERDAD NOS HARÁ LIBRES II  
  
Nadie hablaba y ninguno de los dos bajaba la mirada. Parecía que se estaban hablando con los ojos mientras ambos seguían bebiendo. La cuestión que los dos se preguntaban era sencilla: ¿cómo romper el hielo y ganar la partida? No es fácil.  
  
Sara se decidió a dar el primer movimiento, si quería ganar la partida debía moverse, así que tras acabarse su copa se dirigió hacia donde estaba sentado Nick, junto a él, y se sentó de lado mirándolo aún a los ojos, la diferencia era que ahora Nick la miraba a ella de reojo, parecía que rehusase a mirarla a los ojos directamente, de frente.  
  
Aquella iniciativa de Sara había trastocado los planes de Nick. Estaba demasiado cerca, muy, muy cerca. Sabía que si la miraba a los ojos podría perder y confesar. Por una parte le apetecía contar la verdad ¿Por qué no? Él siempre había defendido el decir la verdad en una relación. ¿pero qué relación Nick? Pensaba, Sara es un mundo a parte, no tiene nada que ver con las demás. supongo que ese era el motivo por el que se estaba enamorando de ella.  
  
Sara estaba decidida a sacarle la verdad a Nick, así que creyó que lo más oportuno sería hacerlo sufrir un poco y ponerlo nervioso. Seguía mirando a los ojos de Nick y empezó a acariciar su pelo y la nunca de éste.  
  
"Ei, ei, ei." dijo Nick "¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo?"  
  
"Nada, intentaba relajarte supongo. Verás es que te visto un poco intranquilo, y como a mi me encanta que me toquen el pelo, he pensado ánimo Sara ayuda a tu compañero a que se integre de nuevo en el trabajo"  
  
"Sara no juegues conmigo"  
  
"¿No es lo que has estado haciendo tú conmigo desde que nos hemos despertado?" dijo Sara ya seria  
  
"Eso es diferente Sara, yo no juego contigo, es más intento no hacerlo" Nick ya empezaba a ponerse nervioso y la conversación iba aumentado de tono segundo a segundo  
  
"¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Qué tú puedes reírte de mí y que yo me tengo que callar? No Nick, eso no va conmigo"  
  
"¡Mira, no sigamos por este camino porque vamos a empezar a discutir de nuevo!"  
  
"¿Discutir? ¡Pues discutamos, al fin y al cabo es lo que mejor se nos da hacer! ¡Venga Nick sigamos el juego, tú lo has empezado!"  
  
"No te equivoques Sara no he sido yo quien te ha besado"  
  
"Ohhhh. eso duele Nicky, y yo que pensaba que un beso era cosa de dos" Sara se había levantado del sofá. Ahora las cartas estaban echadas, sólo hacía falta saber escoger las que en la partida eran necesarias y desechar las otras, las que podrían causar daño. Sara decidió que lo era todo o nada. Si hacía falta discutir se discutirían, si hacía falta pelearse se pelearían, pero quería saber porque su Nick no era el de siempre; su amigo, su confidente.  
  
Nick estaba de espaldas, de nuevo en el mueble-bar, aunque no se servía nada, tan sólo pensaba. Esa misión no podía seguir adelante, ya no tenía sentido, estropearía la amistad con Sara que tanto tiempo le había costado forjar. Estaba decidido, llamaría a los agentes Owen y Garner y se lo contaría, algo inventaría.  
  
En ese momento sintió como una mano le volvía a acariciar el pelo y como un cuerpo se apoyaba en su espalda. Oh Dios no me hagas esto, pensaba Nick.  
  
"¿Por qué me haces esto Sara?" dijo Nick sin moverse  
  
"¿El qué?" susurraba Sara  
  
"¿Por qué te comportas así? Tú nunca te comportas así"  
  
"Hoy he hecho muchas cosas que nunca antes había hecho Nick. Sigo queriendo una respuesta, una respuesta convincente, y sabes que hago lo que sea para encontrar la verdad"  
  
"La verdad. ¿y qué verdad te va a satisfacer Sara?"  
  
"Sabes que solamente existe una verdad, muchos puntos de vista pero tan sólo una realidad, y esa es la que quiero saber"  
  
Nick apartó a Sara de su lado y se puso en medio del comedor. Andaba de arriba hacia abajo, nervioso.  
  
"¡La verdad, la verdad! ¡¿Y qué te hace pensar que existe una respuesta para todo lo que sucede?! ¡¿Me puedes explicar tú por qué me besaste?!" gritaba Nick  
  
"Te conozco, y sé que algo te pasa, algo te preocupa, y quiero saberlo"  
  
"¿Quieres saberlo?" Nick se paró delante de Sara, a un metro de ella y la miró a los ojos "muy bien, quieres saberlo. ¿Y qué quieres que te diga Sara? ¿Que tengo remordimientos porque puedo perder a mi mejor amiga si le digo lo que siento?"  
  
Sara se quedó paralizada y se dejó caer en el sofá, quedó sentada y la vez hundida. Nick se acercó a ella, seguía mirándola a los ojos y se puso de cuclillas delante de ella, pero sin tocarla.  
  
"Que cabe la posibilidad de que me esté enamorando de mi mejor amiga" dijo Nick despacio, ya calmado "Que cabe la posibilidad de que la pierda porque sé ella no siente lo mismo y no quiero perderla porque es importante en mi vida. Que desde hace tiempo tan sólo sueño con ella y que cuando he notado su beso tan sólo quería abrazarla. ¿Esa es la verdad que querías Sara? Ahora dime si voy a perderte"  
  
Sara miraba al vacío, miraba a cualquier sitio menos a Nick. ¿Qué podía decirle ahora? ¿Por qué demonios había insistido tanto en encontrar una respuesta? "Necesito pensar Nick, esto es. no. no sé, no me había planteado nunca algo así. Necesito tiempo" dijo Sara. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio.  
  
"Me lo temía" murmuró Nick  
  
En ese momento el móvil sonó y Nick lo cogió.  
  
"Dime" dijo Nick  
  
"¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo? ¡Tenéis una cena de gala ahí abajo, así que bajar ya de una maldita vez!" dijo una voz "(déjame ese teléfono)" se escuchó de fondo  
  
"¿Sara?" dijo otra voz, era Grissom  
  
"No, soy Nick"  
  
"Nick, ¿pasa algo? Si hay algún problema lo dejamos"  
  
"Nada jefe, no te preocupes, ahora bajamos y seguimos, es que nos hemos quedado dormidos y se nos ha hecho tarde" mintió Nick  
  
"Esta bien ¿Está Sara por ahí?"  
  
"Sí, un momento" Nick se dirigió a la habitación y vio a Sara sentada a los pies de la cama, con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y con la cabeza entre las manos.  
  
"Es Grissom" le dijo Nick dándole el teléfono. Sara levantó la cabeza y miró a los ojos de Nick. Parecía que estaba llorando, pero no era posible porque hasta donde él sabía, Sara Sidle no lloraba. Sara cogió el teléfono y se levantó, dando la espalda a Nick.  
  
"Dime" dijo Sara  
  
"¿Todo bien?" preguntó Grissom  
  
"Si todo bien ¿por qué?"  
  
"Tienes la voz medio cortada"  
  
"No es nada jefe, me acabo de levantar"  
  
"Está bien. Os esperamos abajo en menos de media hora. Tenéis cena de gala"  
  
"¿Os esperamos?"  
  
"Estamos todos en la cena. Creemos que pueden actuar esta noche. Así que cuidado"  
  
"De acuerdo. Hasta ahora" dijo Sara  
  
Sara colgó el teléfono y se giró. Nick seguía en la misma posición y la miraba.  
  
"Tenemos que cambiarnos" dijo Sara  
  
"Lo sé"  
  
"Estarán todos abajo en la cena. Creen que pueden actuar esta noche"  
  
"Sólo nos faltaba eso hoy" murmuraba Nick  
  
"Lo siento Nick, creo que deberíamos hablar, pero ahora no es el mejor momento"  
  
"Sara, tan sólo querías saber la verdad, y yo te la he contado aunque no te haya gustado. Creo. creo que deberíamos dejar este trabajo y volver a ser nosotros mismos"  
  
"No Nick, lo que se empieza se acaba. Acabaremos este trabajo y cuando lo hayamos hecho, acabaremos nuestra conversación"  
  
"No hay nada de qué hablar Sara. Hay lo que hay"  
  
"Hablaremos Nick, como siempre hemos hecho sobre cualquier tema. Ahora cambiémonos y bajemos"  
  
"¿Y seguir siendo tu marido después de todo?"  
  
"Mi marido no, el marido de Jessica" 


	13. El show debe continuar

Hago lo que puedo por arreglar los capítulos 11 y 12, pero no me deja. Salen esas cosas raras al poner acentos y comillas, lo siento. Espero que éste se vea bien, e intentare arreglar los demás.  
  
CAPÍTULO 13: EL SHOW DEBE CONTINUAR  
  
No tardaron mucho en cambiarse. Ambos habían cogido de sus respectivos armarios los vestidos de gala que los agentes del FBI les habían dado. Por un momento Nick pensó si al acabar este trabajo podrían quedarse con la ropa, se ahorraría mucho dinero.  
  
Nick acabó en vestirse antes que Sara. Iba vestido con un esmoquin negro con camisa y pajarita blanca. Se miró al espejo y sonrió, nunca antes se había puesto una ropa como esa. Decidió que esperaría a Sara en el salón mientras ella aún se estaba cambiando en el lavabo. Se sentó en el sofá y de nuevo puso el Discovery channel.  
  
Sara no tardó mucho más en salir. Ya estaba vestida y maquillada, no demasiado ya que ni le gustaba destacar demasiado, ni sabía cómo hacerlo bien. Ella no solía maquillarse nunca. Al salir al salón vio a Nick sentado en el sofá. No sabía cómo afrontar esa situación. Nick le acababa de confesar que se podría estar enamorando de ella, y ella notaba que también sentía algo, no sabía el qué exactamente, pero le quería como algo más que un amigo, aunque no lo reconociera nunca. Tenía demasiado miedo a que le hicieran daño de nuevo, es más, ella nunca había sido de tener una relación estable, prefería sentirse segura en su trabajo.  
  
"Estoy lista" dijo Sara  
  
"Voy". Nick apagó el televisor con el mando, se levantó, se giró y entonces vio a Sara. "Guau." nunca antes la había visto con un vestido, y menos en un vestido negro, ceñido y con tacones de aguja.  
  
"Gracias, supongo" Sara sonreía, en realidad no sabía cómo comportarse  
  
"Sara. antes de irnos. no sé si voy a poder hacer esto Sara. No puedo hacer como si nada hubiera pasado."  
  
"No sigas" le cortó Sara "por favor, acabemos este trabajo, con suerte mañana estaremos en casa, y después ya veremos como solucionamos este problema"  
  
"No hay ningún problema que solucionar Sara. Que me guste alguien no es un problema, no es algo malo, tan sólo son sentimientos. Por favor, olvida todo lo que te he dicho hoy. Olvida mis palabras, olvida las flores, olvídalo todo. Ha sido un error, ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que siento, ha sido precipitado. Volvamos a ser amigos" Nick, además de intentar convencer a Sara con sus palabras, intentaba convencerse a sí mismo negando sus sentimientos  
  
"Nick, nunca hemos dejado de ser amigos, y no quiero que lo dejemos de ser. Sigamos con nuestro trabajo y después ya hablaremos de lo que tengamos que hablar. Por favor Nick, no hables más de ese tema, por favor"  
  
Nick se estaba dando cuenta del error que había cometido. Nunca debió haberle contado lo que sentía por ella, menos sabiendo que ella no podría sentir lo mismo. Creía que el beso que ella le dio, aunque hubiera sido en sueños, podría haber significado algo, que inconscientemente podría haberse delatado. No era así.  
  
Sara se sentía mal, incómoda, no sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Si ahora le daba un beso. si le daba un beso a Mark, cómo se lo iba a tomar Nick? Al fin y al cabo besaba a la misma persona, pero a la vez significaban cosas totalmente distintas.  
  
"¿Nos vamos?" dijo Nick ofreciéndole su abrazo a Sara  
  
Sara entrelazó su brazo con el de Nick y salieron de la habitación. Se pasaron todo el trayecto del ascensor sin hablar, iban con el rostro serio, al menos podría parecer que había tenido su primera discusión como matrimonio, quizá no era muy creíble pelearse en la luna de miel, pero todo era posible.  
  
Sabían que tenían que cambiar su rostro, los sospechosos buscaban gente feliz con su matrimonio, dichosos de haber encontrado a la persona que estarían con ellos el resto de su vida. Así que cuando llegaron al salón donde se celebraba la cena, automáticamente ambos pusieron la mejor sonrisa falsa que pudieron. En seguida Helen salió en su busca.  
  
"Hola Sres. Robins. Me alegro de que nos acompañen esta noche, ya pensábamos que no bajarían"  
  
"Lo sentimos, es que nos hemos entretenido un poco, ya me entiende" dijo Sara  
  
"Veo que tienen mucha seguridad esta noche" dijo Nick  
  
"Sí es que hoy vienen a cenar personalidades muy importantes de la ciudad. Se celebra una recaudación para la infancia y se espera recolectar mucho dinero"  
  
"Sin duda nosotros ayudaremos" dijo Sara  
  
"No esperaba menos de ustedes. Si me acompañan les mostraré su mesa"  
  
Helen los condujo entre los invitados a una de las mesas situadas cerca del escenario donde personalidades harían su intervención. En la mesa tendrían compañía, mientras se iban acercando fueron reconociendo a las personalidades con las que iban a tener el honor de compartir la noche. Eran nada más y nada menos que Grissom, Catherine y Warrick.  
  
"Sres. Robins, tengo el placer de presentarles y los Sres. Jones (eran Grissom y Catherine) y al Sr. Ford (Warrick)"  
  
"Encantado de conocerles, a mi esposa y a mí nos complace compartir la velada con ustedes" dijo Nick con una medio sonrisa en la cara  
  
"Les dejo señores, espero que disfruten" dijo Helen mientras se alejaba a hablar con otros invitados  
  
Nick se sentó al lado de Catherine, mientras que Sara lo hacía entre Nick y Warrick, Grissom, por lo tanto, se encontraba entre Catherine y Warrick.  
  
"Creía que a ti te tocaba limpiar" susurró Nick a Catherine  
  
"Vaya, veo que me viste. Tranquilo nadie del hotel me vio, los del FBI me tapaban"  
  
"Estabas muy sexy vestida de señora de la limpieza" bromeaba Nick  
  
"Si. Greg dijo lo mismo"  
  
"¿Cómo va todo parejita" dijo Warrick  
  
"Va" dijo Sara "No hacemos nada, la piscina, la siesta, comer. es un poco aburrido esto de ser rico"  
  
"Vamos chicos, disfrutar, son unas mini vacaciones. La verdad es que creo que esos chiflados que buscamos ya no están en Las Vegas, así que disfrutar el momento, carpe diem, que es el Estado quien paga" dijo Catherine  
  
"Hablemos de lo que tenemos que hablar" dijo Grissom "si los asesinos están o no en Las Vegas es algo que no sabemos, así que pensemos que sí están, por precaución, y demos a los del FBI un voto de confianza"  
  
"¿Desde cuando te llevas tan bien con el FBI, Gris?" preguntó Sara  
  
"Desde que me veo obligado a ello si quiero tener información sobre vosotros dos. Por cierto, ¿cómo va?"  
  
"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Nick "A nosotros tan sólo nos dijeron que aparentásemos ser un matrimonio, no investigamos ni buscamos"  
  
"Eso lo sé Nicky, pero habéis notado algo raro, extraño, lo que sea"  
  
"Nada" dijo Sara "en pijolandia parece que todo va perfecto. Te hacen la pelota, te preparan fresas y champán. todo perfecto"  
  
"Mmmm" dijo Warrick "¿Cath, crees que la próxima vez podríamos ser tú y yo?"  
  
"Sigue soñando" dijo Catherine  
  
"Es decir que no tenemos nada" dijo Grissom  
  
"¿Y vosotros?" preguntó Nick  
  
"Nada" dijo Warrick "buscar huellas aquí es imposible, y menos si no tenemos sospechoso ni escena"  
  
"Además aquí la gente entra y sale como quiere. La zona de tiendas es de entrada libre y para acontecimientos como el de esta noche el hotel presenta un lleno completo ¿De quién podemos sospechar.?"  
  
"Lo único que nos queda es pillarlos mientras cometen, o intentan cometer, el crimen" dijo Grissom  
  
"Me gusta más lo de intentan cometer, si no te importa" dijo Nick  
  
Mientras conversaban del caso, y otras cosas, la cena se servía. Había música de fondo, tocaba un cuarteto de cuerda haciendo recordar a los invitados esas canciones de siempre. A la cena siguió el postre, y tras él los invitados pasaron al salón de baile donde podrían conversar entre sí mientras la música hacía que sus cuerpos se moviesen. El salón era enorme, con mesas alrededor de la pista donde poder sentarse y con unas cuantas barras donde poder pedir algo para refrescarse en esa calurosa noche.  
  
"Señoras y señores" era el director del hotel dando la bienvenida a los invitados "como cada año, y siendo tradición la pareja que más ha contribuido en la causa que hoy nos ocupa, abrirá el baile" todos los invitados aplaudieron. "Pero esta noche va a ser diferente. Tenemos el placer de contar con nosotros a una pareja de recién casados que han hecho unir a dos de las familias más importantes de nuestro estado. Así, que a petición de varios invitados, ellos tendrán el honor de ser los primeros"  
  
"Lo siento, cosas de la interpretación" le dijo Warrick a Nick al oído  
  
"¿Cómo?" dijo Nick  
  
"Así, que por favor, demos la bienvenida a los Sres. Robins: Mark y Jessica Robins" dijo el director  
  
"¿Qué?" dijo Sara  
  
"¿Warrick?" preguntó Nick  
  
"Órdenes del FBI" dijo Warrick  
  
"Por favor, Sres. Robins, no sean tímidos, les esperamos" dijo el director  
  
Nick intentó poner su mejor sonrisa, más que nada porque una luz les estaba enfocando, y ofreció su brazo a Sara. Sara lo tomó del brazo y Nick notó que ella estaba nerviosa.  
  
"Tranquila. Sólo bailamos, sonreímos y nos vamos"  
  
"Nos vamos me parece bien, lo demás no"  
  
Llegaron al medio de la pista. Nick la cogió por la cintura, Sara pasó un brazo por el cuello de Nick y unieron la otra mano. La música empezaba a sonar y ellos se iban deslizando por el medio de la pista. 


	14. Trenes que vienen y van

CAPÍTULO 14: TRENES QUE VIENEN Y VAN  
  
"¿Puedo?" preguntó Nick mientras seguían bailando  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
"Que si puedo cogerte como si fueras mi esposa"  
  
"Nick, haz lo que tengas que hacer, tenemos a unas doscientas personas mirándonos."  
  
Nick no esperó a que acabara la frase, así que soltó de la mano a Sara y la rodeó con ambos brazos por la cintura. Eso hizo que Sara se viera obligada a rodear con ambos brazos a Nick por el cuello. Sara apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Nick y éste le dio un beso en el cuello.  
  
"¿Qué haces?" susurró Sara  
  
"Interpretar"  
  
"No te pases."  
  
"Eh. tú dijiste que hiciéramos este trabajo, y si hay que hacerlo se hace bien"  
  
Nick aún se apegó más a Sara. Entonces, la mano derecha de Nick empezó a acariciar la espalda de Sara hasta llegar a su pelo, que lo llevaba liso y suelto, y le acariciaba suavemente la nunca.  
  
"Nick." susurró Sara "no te pases"  
  
"¿No dijiste hace un momento en la habitación que te gustaba que te tocasen el pelo? Sólo intento que te relajes" dijo Nick sonriendo. Se estaba vengando, sabía que Sara se avergonzaría de estar así delante de sus compañeros.  
  
Mientras, los demás invitados les observaban, y entre ellos los del CSI.  
  
"¿No se está pasando un poco nuestro chico?" dijo Grissom a Catherine al oído  
  
"Cállate Gris, Nicky está en su papel, que es lo que se le pidió. Desde mi punto de vista es a Sara a quien tendrías que darle un toque. se supone que es una recién casada. Créeme yo no me comportaba así cuando me casé con Eddie"  
  
Grissom miró de reojo a Catherine y le dijo "me lo imagino"  
  
La canción acabó y Nick y Sara se separaron mientras unos invitados aplaudían y otros se acercaban para felicitarles por su recién matrimonio. Cuando les dejaron solos de nuevo, se fueron a sentar a una de las mesas donde sus amigos les esperaban.  
  
"Ei chicos. he visto saltar chispas en la pista de baile" bromeó Warrick  
  
"No tiene gracia" dijo Sara  
  
"Si bueno, en realidad me gustó más la escena de la piscina donde se tumbaste en la hamaca de Nick y le besaste. Mmmm. me encanta tu trabajo Nicky" dijo Warrick  
  
Sara se sintió ruborizada y decidió ir al lavabo, tras ella fue Catherine, que había notado durante la noche un comportamiento extraño en Sara, es decir, más extraño que de costumbre.  
  
"Bueno hermano" le dijo Warrick a Nick "ahora que estamos entre hombres, dime como es Sara en la cama."  
  
"Fuera cachondeo War. Y si estamos entre caballeros te diré que esas cosas no se cuentan"  
  
"Y prefiero no oirlas" dijo Grissom  
  
"Tranquilos señores. Nosotros tan sólo estamos interpretando, cuando nadie nos ve, no pasa nada" dijo Nick  
  
Mientras en el lavabo de señoras, Sara se había encerrado en uno de los lavabos mientras que Catherine la esperaba delante del espejo retocándose el maquillaje. Había comprobado todos los lavabos para asegurarse de que estaban solas.  
  
"Vamos Sara, sal ya, no hagas esperar a tu maridito" bromeaba Catherine  
  
"Para ya con el cachondeo por favor, no tiene gracia. No me gusta"  
  
"Vamos no te lo tomes tan a pecho, sabes que todos estamos de broma. Además más de una mataría por haber pescado a nuestro Nick Stokes".  
  
"Te rectifico, yo no estoy con Nick Stokes, es Jessica quien está con Mark"  
  
"Va. Jessica, Mark. ¿qué más da eso? Las caricias salen de la misma persona"  
  
Catherine se quedó parada delante del espejo, pensativa. "¿Sara? ¿No será que ha pasado algo y por eso te comportas así?"  
  
Sara salió del lavabo con la cara seria y se puso al lado de Catherine. "¿Qué si ha pasado el qué?"  
  
"Uyuyuy. como investigadora detecto que he dado en el clavo"  
  
Sara se quedó pensativa por un instante, luego empezó a hablar a susurros y con el rostro serio y a la vez triste "Nick me confesó hace un rato que podría gustarle, por decir algo"  
  
"¡Madre mía!" dijo Catherine sonriendo "Eso está bien. ¿no? Quiero decir. ¿tú qué le dijiste?"  
  
"Decir en sí no dije nada. Tan sólo que necesitaba tiempo"  
  
"¿Tiempo? ¿Cómo que tiempo? Tiempo sólo se necesita si sientes algo pero necesitas descubrir lo que es. Lo que me lleva a deducir que te gusta Nicky pero que no quieres admitirlo." dijo Catherine mirando a los ojos a Sara "¿Me equivoco?"  
  
Sara bajó la mirada "No puede ser. No funcionaría, no nos parecemos en nada"  
  
"Eso no tiene nada que ver. Piénsatelo Sara. Por lo que yo he visto Nick ha sido la única persona que te ha hecho sonreír en mucho tiempo. Y además os lleváis de maravilla."  
  
"Como amigos."  
  
"Y si no lo intentas no vas a saber si os llevarías de maravilla como pareja. Los trenes pasan y si los dejas escapar no vuelven a pasar"  
  
"Pues este tren ya está pasando por mi estación y lo voy a perder" dijo Sara un poco triste  
  
"Es tu vida, tú sabrás, pero creo que cometes un error. Venga vamos, por ahora debes seguir siendo la Sra. Robins, al menos contribuye en esa relación"  
  
"Si. Ah Cath. ni palabra de esto por favor, a nadie"  
  
"Tranquila. Vamos"  
  
Salieron del lavabo y se dirigieron de nuevo al salón. Los hombres las esperaban en la mesa. Ellas se sentaron y hubo un momento prolongado de silencio entre ellos.  
  
"Bueno." dijo Catherine "la conversación es muy amena. Nicky cariño. ¿me sacas a bailar?"  
  
Nick mostró una de sus mejores sonrisas, agradecería mil veces a Catherine que lo sacara de esa mesa, no sabía estar al lado de Sara, no sabía cómo tratarla.  
  
"Nada me gustaría más en el mundo. Sólo te pido que una gran bailarina como tú no deje en mal lugar a un pequeño cowboy como yo" dijo Nick  
  
"Nicky, Nicky. veo que sabes tratar a las mujeres" le dijo Catherine al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.  
  
Nick miró a Sara que estaba cabizbaja. Él se preguntaba si ella le habría contado algo a Catherine. mientras Sara se maldecía por haber abierto su bocaza. Ambos se unieron a otras parejas que bailaban en la pista y empezaron a bailar.  
  
"Sara me lo ha contado" susurró Catherine  
  
"Vaya, veo que no ha tardado mucho. No creo que Sara quisiera que se lo contaras a nadie."  
  
"Mira Nick, te lo digo más que nada porque creo que ella siente algo por ti"  
  
"¿En serio?" a Nick se le había iluminado la cara "¿Te lo ha dicho ella?"  
  
"No exactamente, pero lo sé, tan sólo que no va a querer admitirlo nunca"  
  
"¿Cómo que no va a admitirlo? ¿Tan malo soy para ella?"  
  
"No es eso. Sara es una de esas personas que no dan un paso hasta que no están muy seguras de lo que sienten, y menos aún lo dan si se emperran que no va a funcionar. Y eso es lo que le pasa a ella"  
  
"Entiendo. Pero Cath, poco puedo hacer yo. Es ella la que debe aclararse y decidir si valgo la pena o no. Yo seguiré ahí, esperaré, pero no voy a esperar eternamente. Al amor hay que cuidarlo, y si te dan muchas veces con la puerta en la narices, el amor se va"  
  
"Dímelo a mi. sólo te digo que tengas paciencia. El tiempo lo dirá"  
  
"¿Y mientras? ¿Cómo me comporto con ella? No sé qué hacer o decir, me temo que se pueda tomar a mal cualquier cosa que diga"  
  
"Sé tú mismo, sé el de siempre. Eso es lo que la debe enamorar. Pero deja que ella se aclare y no la agobies"  
  
"Por eso no te preocupes. Cath, eres una gran amiga"  
  
"Sí, pero no se lo digas a Sara"  
  
Nick sonreía, la canción acabó y él besó la mano de Catherine en señal de agradecimiento. Volvieron a la mesa, donde los otros tres conversaban.  
  
"Gil cariño" bromeaba Catherine "creo que es hora de nos vayamos a casa"  
  
"De acuerdo. Vosotros dos tener cuidado"  
  
"Suerte amigo" dijo Warrick mientras daba la mano a Nick y le guiñaba un ojo a Sara.  
  
"¿Nosotros volvemos arriba?" preguntó Nick a Sara inseguro  
  
"Volvamos"  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Bueno, uno más, creo que los problemas con el capítulo 11 y 12 los solucioné, después lo volveré a comprobar. Me he portado bien, estoy escribiendo mucho pero aviso que al acabar este capítulo me he quedado un poco sin ideas. Así que necesito un pequeño break para saber cómo acabar exactamente la historia. El final lo tengo (no os lo voy a decir ahora) me falta relacionarlo bien con el resto de la historia. A mí la inspiración. 


	15. Y el día acabó

CAPÍTULO 15: Y EL DÍA ACABÓ.  
  
La subida en ascensor fue igual que la bajada, es decir, no mediaron palabra entre ellos y ambos iban con rostro serio, pero al mismo tiempo intentaban disimular que estaban casados, tan sólo a causa de las cámaras de vídeo que les rodeaban por todo el hotel. Llegaron a su planta, la 22, y se dirigieron a la puerta, la abrieron y entraron. Sara cogió su pijama, en realidad uno de los pijamas de Nick, y se dirigió al lavabo para cambiarse. Al salir con el pijama puesto se dio cuenta de que Nick no se había puesto el suyo sino que se había cambiado de ropa y se había puesto unos tejanos con una camisa por fuera.  
  
"¿Te vas?" preguntó Sara  
  
"Voy a dar una vuelta por el hotel, creo que nos conviene a ambos darnos un respiro"  
  
"Estoy de acuerdo. pero Nick, recuerda que estamos aquí por algo"  
  
"Tranquila Sara, llegué a nivel 3 antes que tú, sé perfectamente lo que tengo que hacer, no hace falta que me lo vayas recordando a cada momento"  
  
"Lo siento. tan sólo lo decía por."  
  
"Me voy. No volveré muy tarde por si deciden actuar hoy. Me llevo la llave de la habitación. Por cierto, si te vas a dormir, elige bien tu lado de la cama"  
  
Con ello Nick salió deprisa de la habitación. Sara notaba que entre ellos las cosas no iban a funcionar, no ya como pareja, sino como amigos. Les había costado casi tres años confiar el uno en el otro como amigos, y eso que habían construido podría derribarse en cuestión de horas. Debían hablar de lo que había sucedido, y ella debía saber lo que realmente su corazón esperaba de ella.  
  
Nick cogía de nuevo el ascensor, pero esta vez bajaba. Díos, tan sólo quería acabar con toda esta historia. Cuando volviesen a la monotonía del día a día esperaba que todo volviese también a ser como antes. Se maldecía por haberle contado a Sara lo que sentía, se maldecía por haberlo hecho aún sabiendo que ella no iba a quererle a su lado, y se maldecía por haber sido tan cobarde de afrontar sus sentimientos tan sólo cuando estaba borracho y le iban sacando las palabras a la fuerza.  
  
"Maldita sea el momento en que me enamoré de Sara" susurraba para sí Nick  
  
El ascensor paró en la primera planta, ahí no era donde él quería ir, y se abrieron las puertas. Helen aún iba con traje de noche de la fiesta y se disponía a entrar en el ascensor. Alzó la mirada y se sorprendió de ver a Nick en el ascensor, al Sr. Robins.  
  
"Sr. Robins, no esperaba encontrarle por aquí, lo hacía ya descansando"  
  
"Necesitaba un poco de aire, ya sabe, auque me crié en Nueva York con mis padres, y ahí conocí a Jessica, como habrá notado por mi acento soy del sur, y me gusta pasear"  
  
"Le entiendo, son de esos momentos propios que se necesitan de vez en cuando. ¿Y la señora?"  
  
"Creo que le haría gracia si le dijese que la ha llamado señora. Está descansando, dentro de un rato me uniré a ella"  
  
"Por favor, tráteme de tu, ya se lo dije, Helen es mi nombre"  
  
"Cierto, perdón, o haré con una condición, que tú me llames Mark"  
  
"Hecho"  
  
"Hecho" dijo Nick sonriendo de nuevo en aquella noche  
  
Llegaron a la planta principal del hotel y ambos salieron del ascensor.  
  
"¿A dónde se dirige?" preguntó Helen  
  
"¿Se dirige?"  
  
"Perdón. ¿A dónde te diriges, Mark?"  
  
"A ningún lugar en concreto, iba a tomar algo en el bar de la terraza"  
  
"¿Te importa si te acompaño?"  
  
"Bueno, no sé. si es adecuado. Sabes que estoy casado"  
  
"Lo sé, y no veo el problema. Sólo es ir a tomar una copa con un nuevo amigo"  
  
"Entonces, si todo está claro, yo tampoco veo el problema"  
  
Se dirigieron hacia la terraza y se sentaron en una de las mesas que había. Se encontraban solos, tan sólo ellos dos y el camarero que aquella noche le había tocado trabajar.  
  
Ya hacía dos horas que Nick se había ido de la habitación, y Sara empezaba a estar un poco nerviosa. No era normal que Nick hiciera esas cosas, en realidad muchas que habían sucedido en este caso no eran normales. Sara decidió cambiarse e ir a buscar a Nick, temía que le pudiera haber sucedido algo, al fin y al cabo estaban trabajando y si les habían descubierto, sus vidas podrían estar en peligro. Estaba decidido, iba en busca de Nick, a lo mejor simplemente estaba sentado en algún del hotel, solo y pensativo, y seguramente por su culpa.  
  
Sara empezó a buscar por todo el hotel: la sala de fiestas, los bares, recepción, piscina, comedor. Finalmente se dirigió hacia la última de las terrazas que le quedaba por ver. Mientras se iba acercando oía como dos personas se reían a carcajadas mientras iban hablando. Al aparecer por la puerta de la terraza, Sara distinguió de quién se trataba. También pudo ver como Helen intentaba acariciar el brazo de Nick y él la apartaba, dejándole ver que él no quería nada con ella. ¿Cómo podía aquella empleada del hotel intentar ligar con un hombre recién casado? Pensaba Sara ¿Pero quién se creía que era?  
  
Sara se acercó a ellos. Helen fue la primera que la vio y de repente cambió su rostro. Ahora estaba seria y se alejaba un poco de Nick. Fue entonces, cuando éste se giró y vio que Sara venía hacia ellos.  
  
"Hola." dijo Nick sorprendido "te hacía durmiendo"  
  
"No podía dormir. Ya me he acostumbrado a dormir contigo a mi lado. Mark"  
  
Si no hubiera sido porque Sara pronunció el nombre equivocado en el último momento, Nick hubiese creído que aquella frase era toda una declaración. Siempre han dicho que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.  
  
Sara, al llegar donde ellos se encontraban, le dio un beso a Nick en la mejilla y se sentó en su regazo.  
  
"¿De qué estabais hablando? Os he escuchado reír mucho mientras venía hacia aquí"  
  
¿Se lo parecía a Nick, o eran celos lo que notaba en Sara? Nick sonreía ante tal posibilidad. A lo mejor Catherine tenía razón y verdaderamente ella sentía algo por él. Entonces Nick cogió a Sara por la cintura y la acercó más hacia su cuerpo.  
  
"De todo un poco" dijo Helen "ahora me estaba contando una anécdota de cuando era joven y vivía en Texas que intentó besar a una chica mientras montaban a caballo y al cerrar los ojos perdió el equilibrio y cayó del caballo. Dice que fue su peor beso"  
  
"Ah sí. esa anécdota" Sara se daba cuenta de que aquella chica en dos horas podría saber más sobre Nick que lo que ella había descubierto en más de tres años. Aquella sensación no le gustaba, se daba cuenta de que no conocía nada de la vida de Nick, conocía, más o menos, su momento presente, pero ya está. Se sentía mal por no haberse preocupado más por su vida, de la misma forma que él se había preocupado por ella durante todo este tiempo. Nick sabía de su vida tan sólo aquello que ella le había querido contar, pero como mínimo se había interesado por ella.  
  
A Sara no le gustaba esa chica, no se encontraba a gusto a su lado.  
  
"¿Cariño nos vamos arriba? Estoy cansada" le susurró Sara a Nick  
  
"Como quieras. Helen, nos vemos mañana, ha sido un placer hablar contigo"  
  
"Igualmente. Para lo que necesites Mark, ya sabes cómo localizarme"  
  
Nick le sonrió, cogió la mano de su esposa y salieron de aquél lugar.  
  
¿Eso había sido una insinuación? Pensó Sara. No, esa chica no le gustaba. Llegaron a la habitación, se cambiaron de ropa y se metieron en la cama a dormir.  
  
"¿Duermes?" preguntó Sara al cabo de un rato  
  
"No"  
  
"Creo que cuando acabemos esto y volvamos a la realidad, deberíamos tener una conversación"  
  
Nick sonreía, cabía la posibilidad de que Sara se hubiera puesto celosa. "Como quieras" dijo Nick. "Buenas noches. Jessica"  
  
"Buenas noches. Nick"  
  
Después de unas dos horas de quedarse dormidos, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.  
  
"He dicho que esta vez sólo la chica" se oía murmurar a un hombre  
  
Dos personas se adentraban en la habitación, parecía que se la conocían a la perfección, pues sabían a cuál de las dos habitaciones se debían dirigir.  
  
"No me parece bien" decía una voz femenina "siempre han sido ambos"  
  
"A nosotros nos pagan por hacer esto. Yo también prefiero los dos pero no voy a discutir cuando pagan tan bien"  
  
La mujer se acercó a Sara y le tapó la nariz y la boca con cloroformo. Sara se intentó resistir, cosa que Nick se despertara, pero no a tiempo de ayudar a su compañera. Antes de que el hombre se le echara encima, le dio tiempo de marcar por el móvil el número memorizado del FBI. Nick se lazó encima de Sara para protegerla, al ver que el hombre sacaba un cuchillo y se dirigía hacia ella. Entonces, sintió como algo se adentraba en su espalda.  
  
"¡Vámonos, vámonos! ¡Creo que ha llamado a la policía!" gritaba la chica  
  
"¡Maldita sea!"  
  
Ambos salieron del dormitorio, pero antes de que pudieran salir de la suite, los policías ya les estaban esperando.  
  
"¡Adentro, adentro!" gritaba Owen "¡Comprobar cómo están los chicos!"  
  
Unos policías entraron al dormitorio y uno salió gritando.  
  
"¡Llamar a una ambulancia! Uno sangra y el otro está inconsciente ¡Rápido!" 


	16. Y un nuevo día surgió

En este capítulo se habla de ciertos aspectos médicos que no domino, si alguien que entiende de ello, ve que me he equivocado en algo, primero, perdón, y segundo que me lo diga y lo cambiamos. Hasta entonces, disfrutar de la lectura y mandarme vuestras opiniones. Please review  
  
CAPÍTULO 16: Y UN NUEVO DÍA SUGIÓ.  
  
Las ambulancias volaban hacia el hospital. Por el camino Sara ya daba muestras de que se iba despertando. En la otra ambulancia, que iba por delante, Nick se había perdido la conciencia a causa de la pérdida de sangre. Los médicos de la ambulancia hacían lo posible por mantenerle con vida hasta legar al hospital.  
  
"¡Ya estamos!" gritó el conductor  
  
"¡Venga, venga, venga!" gritaban los camilleros "¡Viene otra ambulancia por detrás!"  
  
"Yo me encargo de ella" dijo uno "seguid vosotros con ésta"  
  
"¿Qué tenemos?" preguntó un médico mientras se iban llevando a Nick hacia dentro  
  
"Herida de arma blanca en la espalda. No sabemos si ha tocado en un órgano vital pero está sangrando mucho. Ha perdido mucha sangre"  
  
"Está bien" dijo el médico "nos lo llevamos a emergencias. Yo me encargo de él. ¿Y la otra ambulancia?"  
  
"No es tan grave, parece ser que la han dormido con cloroformo pero la hemos traído por si acaso"  
  
"Bien hecho, dejadla aquí abajo en urgencias. Que le hagan algunos análisis por si le han inyectado algo"  
  
El médico desapareció entre los pasillos del hospital, corriendo, y con él Nick. A Sara la bajaron de la ambulancia y la dirigieron a urgencias donde la acostaron en una cama mientras le iban haciendo pruebas. Al cabo de quince minutos Grissom, Catherine y Warrick llegaron al hospital y dieron con ella al momento.  
  
"Sara ¿cómo estás?" preguntó Grissom mientras le daba un abrazo  
  
"Bien, bien, creo que sólo me durmieron. Pero no sé nada de Nick"  
  
"No te preocupes ahora iremos a preguntar" dijo Catherine mirando a Warrick. Éste supo por su mirada que debía ir a ver lo que pasaba con Nick, y por supuesto, era lo que quería hacer. A Warrick le vino a la mente aquel día en que también tuvieron que llevar a Nick en ambulancia cuado el psicópata de Nigel Crane lo lazó por una ventana. Aquel día lo pasó fatal y no quería volver a ver a su amigo atado a una cama de hospital. Warrick se dirigió hacia la recepción de urgencias.  
  
"Hola soy Warrick Brown, del laboratorio criminalístico de Las Vegas. Han ingresado a un compañero, Nick Stokes, hace menos de media hora. Quisiera saber dónde está y su estado"  
  
"Un momento por favor" le dijo la chica mientras tecleaba algo en el ordenador "Nick Stokes. lo siento pero no está en urgencias. Debería dirigirse a la recepción principal del hospital y allí le informarán"  
  
"Mire señorita, estoy seguro que me lo puede mirar por este ordenador, aunque sé que no es lo normal. Lo digo por usted créame. Dentro de unos momentos esto se va a llenar de policías y compañeros y todos vendrán a preguntarle a usted. Si me lo dijese a mi, yo me pondría en contacto con ellos, y usted podría seguir trabajando con la máxima tranquilidad que en urgencias se pueda tener. Y tampoco se quejarán sus superiores por mandar a tanta gente hacia la recepción principal"  
  
La chica miró a los ojos de Warrick y después los dirigió hacia el ordenador "Está en emergencias, la planta de arriba, herido con arma blanca pero aún no se sabe nada de su estado"  
  
"Gracias" dijo Warrick mientras se dirigía hacia sus compañeros  
  
"Está en emergencias, planta siguiente, le han herido con arma blanca y no saben nada de su estado"  
  
"Aún es pronto" dijo Grissom  
  
"¿Herido?" dijo Sara  
  
"Tranquila todo saldrá bien" dijo Catherine  
  
"Voy arriba" dijo Grissom  
  
"Voy contigo" dijo Warrick  
  
"Yo me quedo" dijo Catherine mirando hacia Sara  
  
Grissom y Warrick se alejaron en dirección al ascensor. Al mismo tiempo, Catherine se sentaba en la cama con Sara que tenía la cabeza escondida tras sus manos.  
  
"¿Les habéis cogido?" preguntó Sara  
  
"Están con Brass"  
  
"Bien."  
  
En la planta superior Grissom y Warrick, después de preguntar de nuevo por Nick, esperaron sentados en una sala. La espera se hizo larga, y más larga. Tan sólo habían pasado dos horas pero parecían seis. En ese tiempo habían acabado con el café de la máquina y casi con la batería del móvil a causa de las llamadas de Catherine y Sara para saber del estado de Nick. Pero aún no habían noticias.  
  
"Familiares de Nick Stokes" dijo un médico  
  
"Como si lo fuéramos" dijo Warrick mientras él y Grissom se levantaban del asiento.  
  
"Al Sr. Stokes lo han herido con arma blanca en la espalda y como consecuencia ha perdido mucha sangre. Tras haberle hechos varias pruebas hemos comprobado que se había rasgado uno de los órganos vitales, así que lo hemos sometido a una operación y todo ha ido bien" ahora ya Grissom y Warrick suspiraban tranquilos, gracias a Dios "igualmente, aunque se encuentra fuera de peligro preferimos que se quede en observación un par de días. Si todo va bien, después podrá marcharse"  
  
Lo primero que hizo Grissom cuando el médico se marchó, fue llamar a Catherine y contarle la buena noticia.  
  
"Está fuera de peligro" le dijo Catherine a Sara una vez colgó el teléfono.  
  
"Gracias a Dios. Gracias, gracias, gracias"  
  
"Ei. tranquila. ¿Desde cuando rezas a Dios?" dijo bromeando Catherine para calmar un poco la situación  
  
"Desde hace un par de horas" dijo Sara con una sonrisa en la cara  
  
"¿Sara Sidle?" dijo un hombre asomándose por la puerta "todo bien, puede marcharse"  
  
Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Sara saltó de la cama y acompañada por Catherine se dirigieron hacia la planta superior. Encontraron a sus compañeros sentados y más relajados, en la sala de espera.  
  
"¿Seguro que todo bien?" preguntó Sara a Warrick  
  
"Seguro"  
  
"No nos lo dejarán ver hasta por la tarde. Son las seis de la mañana. Tenemos que ir al interrogatorio, Brass nos está esperando" dijo Grissom  
  
"Yo me quedo" dijo Sara  
  
"No puede ser, te necesitamos allí, puedes reconocerlos"  
  
"Yo me quedo" dijo Warrick  
  
Éste se sentó y los otros tres se fueron. En principio su turno ya estaba por acabar, pero el día se esperaba largo. Grissom, Catherine y Sara llegaron al laboratorio en seguida y se dirigieron hacia la sala principal de interrogación. Brass les esperaba en la puerta.  
  
"Ya me he enterado, buenas noticias lo de Nicky" dijo Brass  
  
"¿Qué sabemos?" preguntó Grissom  
  
"Por lo que se ve, estos tipejos son los que se encargaban se hacer las fotos aquellas de los matrimonios, así escogían a sus víctimas" todos le miraba con cara de asombrados "sí, con esa cara me quedé yo también, y aún más cuando descubrimos que esa chica no era su hija, sino su mujer"  
  
"¿Cómo?" preguntó Sara incrédula  
  
"Como lo oyes. Al parecer nadie les apoyó cuando decidieron casarse, supongo que porque por aquél entonces ella era menor. El caso es que les pusieron todos los impedimentos posibles y por lo visto decidieron vengarse matando jóvenes matrimonios que tenían la vida solucionada"  
  
"No sé. hay algo que no me cuadra" dijo Catherine  
  
"Sabemos que también les habían sustraído bastante dinero. Pero mirando sus cuentas y operaciones financieras vemos que no se han quedado ni la mitad de lo robado"  
  
"Lo que nos lleva a pensar que debe haber una tercera persona más inteligente que ellos dos" dijo Grissom  
  
Sara, ya harta de esperar, entró en la sala de interrogatorios decidida a esclarecer los hechos de una vez por todas.  
  
"¿Sra. Robins?" dijo incrédulo el fotógrafo "¿Qué hace usted aquí? Esta señora no puede estar aquí" gritaba  
  
"Claro que puedo" dijo Sara mientras se sentaba en una silla "y mi nombre es Sara Sidle, del laboratorio criminalístico" a ambos detenidos se les había cambiado la cara.  
  
"Veamos. ¿cómo es posible que dos personas como vosotros os conocierais a la perfección las suites nupciales de hoteles de lujo? Lo siento pero no es normal" Sara esperaba una respuesta pero nada  
  
"Sabemos que hay otra persona y vosotros debéis saber que existen importantes beneficios para aquellos que colaboran con la justicia y muestran arrepentimiento por lo que han hecho" de nuevo hubo silencio  
  
"Díselo" dijo la chica  
  
"Cállate" dijo él  
  
"¿Esa puta se va a salir con la suya y nosotros nos vamos a quedar aquí? Es su culpa que nos hayan cogido, nosotros ya nos íbamos, es su culpa habernos involucrado queriéndose cagar a la tía ésta" dijo la chica mientras miraba a Sara  
  
"¿A mi? ¿Y que hay de mi compañero? ¡Lo habéis herido y ha estado a punto de morir!" dijo Sara aumentando el tono de voz  
  
"Eso fue un error" dijo él "en realidad es usted la que debería haber muerto, él tan sólo se puso en medio"  
  
Sara se quedó petrificada. No se esperaba que sólo fuera a por ella, y por intentar salvarla mientras ella estaba inconsciente, Nick casi muere.  
  
"¿Quién es ella?" preguntó Sara, pero de repente lo vio claro. "Helen." 


	17. El adiós

Gracias, gracias y mil gracias por vuestro apoyo.  
  
CAPÍTULO 17: EL ADIÓS  
  
Nick despertó con fuertes dolores por todo su cuerpo. Al abrir los ojos vio a Warrick sentado en una silla al lado de su cama y dormido. Nick sonrió, parecía que a Warrick no le gustaba mucho eso de dormir en una silla. Se alegraba verlo allí, su amigo. Nick intentó levantarse de la cama para ir al lavabo, pero el ruido que hizo sobresaltó a Warrick.  
  
"Ei, ei, ei. ¿qué haces? ¿No sabes que hay que guardar reposo después de haber perdido mucha sangre?" dijo Warrick  
  
"Sigo aquí ¿no? No habrá sido para tanto" dijo Nick sonriendo "Además, perdona tío, pero me estoy meando"  
  
Entonces Warrick se agachó y cogió algo de debajo de la cama. Se levantó del suelo con una amplia sonrisa y le dejó ver a Nick una cuña.  
  
"¿Supongo que estás de broma? No pienso mear en ese cacharro" dijo Nick  
  
"Eps, es lo que hay"  
  
Nick se quedó pensativo. Verdaderamente no podía levantarse de la cama, así que no quedaba más remedio.  
  
"Está bien" dijo Nick "pero te quiero fuera de la habitación"  
  
Warrick salió de la habitación, pero hubiera dado lo que fuera por ver la cara de su amigo cuando tuviese que hacer sus necesidades en la cuña. Hubiese estado bien grabarlo en video y distribuirlo por todo el laboratorio. Mejor que no, Nick no se lo hubiera perdonado nunca.  
  
Al cabo de un rato Warrick volvió a entrar en la habitación.  
  
"¿Cómo ha ido?" dijo Warrick entre carcajadas  
  
"Mejor cambiemos de tema. ¿Cómo va el caso?"  
  
"Sinceramente, ni idea. Lo único que sé es que Brass estaba a punto de interrogarlos, nada más. Como he estado aquí no me he enterado de más"  
  
"Bueno, si los tienen ya está. Auque quiero verle la cara a que me clavó el cuchillo en la espalda. Sabes es curioso pero el hombre ese no iba a por mí, quiero decir, me tenía más cerca y en cambio se fue a por Sara que estaba inconsciente. No lo entiendo"  
  
"No te preocupes ahora, los demás están en ello. Tú descansa. Y una preguntilla ¿De verdad no pasó nada con Sara?"  
  
"¿Qué si pasó el qué? Sólo hacíamos nuestro trabajo"  
  
"Es que en la cena estabais un poco raros, los dos. No sé, pero me sonaba a pelea"  
  
"Digamos que tuvimos diferente opinión sobre cierto tema, el cual es mejor olvidar"  
  
"¿Y qué tema es ese?"  
  
"Te he dicho que mejor olvidarlo"  
  
"Está bien"  
  
"Sabes, creo que me voy a ir a Texas, una temporada, creo que necesito alejarme un poco de esto, descansar y pensar. Ya van unas tres veces que casi me matan"  
  
"Me parece bien. Oye, me voy al laboratorio a ver como van las cosas, alguien vendrá dentro de un rato a hacerte compañía"  
  
"No hace falta, pero gracias"  
  
Cuando vio que salía de la habitación y bajaba por el ascensor, decidió entrar a la habitación. Necesitaba hablar con él. Este último día, últimas horas, estaba sintiendo algo por él que nunca antes había sentido, nadie la había tratado como él lo había hecho y quería dejarlo claro antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, así que entró a verlo.  
  
"Hola" dijo ella con una tímida sonrisa  
  
"Helen. Qué sorpresa" dijo Nick "no te esperaba por aquí"  
  
"Me enteré de lo que pasó en el hotel y quise venir a ver lo que te había pasado, Nick"  
  
"Sí, ya debes saber que no éramos el matrimonio perfecto" dijo Nick sonriendo  
  
"No puedo decir que no me alegre por ello" Helen se acercó a él y se sentó al bode de la cama. Con su mano derecha acarició el rostro de Nick.  
  
"Que no esté casado no quiere decir nada Helen, lo siento. Has sido muy buena con nosotros pero no creo que lleguemos a nada"  
  
"Tranquilo, tan sólo quería que supieras lo que sentía y saber si existía alguna posibilidad" Helen se acercó al rostro de Nick y le dio un beso en la mejilla "Siento mucho lo que te ha pasado"  
  
Con ello Helen salió de la habitación. A Nick le extrañó mucho aquella visita, no esperaba verla aquí, pero se alegró de que alguien a quien acababa de conocer se preocupara tanto por él. Al cabo de un rato la puerta de la habitación se volvió a abrir.  
  
"¿Cómo está el enfermo?"  
  
"¡Ei, Sara! Bien gracias. ¿A qué no sabes quién se acaba de ir? Ha sido una gran sorpresa"  
  
"No ¿quién?"  
  
"Helen"  
  
Sara salió volando de la habitación dejando a Nick perplejo. Debía encontrar a esa mujer. ¿Cómo podía haber ido a visitar a Nick al hospital? Se había arriesgado mucho ¿Y cómo podíamos haber cometido un error así? Esa mujer podía haber hecho daño a Nick y nosotros no lo habíamos previsto. Sara cogió su móvil.  
  
"Grissom soy Sara. Helen acaba de salir de la habitación de Nick. No, él está bien. Llama a Brass y que empiecen a buscarla. Voy a buscarla. Adiós"  
  
Sara fue al parking y empezó a dar vueltas por toda la ciudad. No sabía qué coche conducía ella, no sabía a dónde se podía dirigir, en realidad no sabía por dónde buscar, pero tenía la necesidad de buscar. Tras unas horas su móvil sonó.  
  
"Dime"  
  
"La tenemos" dijo Grissom "iba de camino al aeropuerto. En un momento estará aquí"  
  
"Voy para allá. Dejádmela a mí. Yo haré el interrogatorio"  
  
"¿Segura? No sé si es buena idea"  
  
"Segura Gris. Yo lo haré" colgó el teléfono y cambió de rumbo en dirección al laboratorio del CSI.  
  
Al llegar al laboratorio fue derecha a la sala principal de interrogatorios. Se cruzaba con gente a la que no prestaba atención. Su mente ya tan sólo pensaba en una cosa: Helen, sus motivos y por qué iba tan sólo a por ella. Sara entró a la sala y Helen la esperaba con una sonrisa en su cara. La estaba esperando.  
  
"Hola de nuevo. ¿Cómo es Sara? Me gustaba más el otro nombre"  
  
Sara tomó asiento en frente suyo "Sabes, he estado pensando, y no encuentro el por qué alguien como tú puede hacer lo que has hecho"  
  
"Hay muchas cosas que no entenderías"  
  
"¿Por qué no me las cuentas?"  
  
"Porque no te interesan"  
  
"Sabemos que tú te has quedado gran parte del dinero robado a las víctimas"  
  
"¿Víctimas? ¿Qué víctimas? Esos no son víctimas de nada"  
  
"Tú les has robado, y de hecho les has matado, auque no fueras el autor material de los hechos, has sido parte necesaria, y ese te convierte en autor del crimen"  
  
"Si tú lo dices"  
  
"Sabes, no hace falta que hables, no hace falta que digas nada. Te tenemos. Tenemos pruebas en tu contra que te condenarán en un juicio, y tenemos dos testigos que te inculparán de trazar el plan de todos los asesinatos cometidos. Tan sólo quiero saber por qué"  
  
"¿Por qué? Por dinero, por el placer de ver como todas esas personas ricas que te miran por encima del hombre con una sonrisa falsa en la cara, después se hunden como todas las demás. Por el placer de demostrarles que no están por encima de ninguna persona. Por lo mal que tratan a los que no tienen su nivel de vida. Y por mucho más ¿Tienes suficiente con eso?"  
  
"Y cuando nos tocó a nosotros ¿Por qué tan sólo yo?"  
  
"Tú dabas el papel de rica impertinente. Ahora sé que no lo eres, pero te gustó serlo. Pero él, él era diferente, ha sido la única persona que me ha tratado bien en mucho tiempo, que me miraba a los ojos cuando hablaba conmigo y que me dejó compartir su tiempo. A él lo quería para mí, aunque hubiera sido a la fuerza"  
  
Sara ya sabía lo que necesitaba saber y sin apartar los ojos de la mirada de Helen se fue. Ella había matado por despecho y se había aprovechado de dos personas también despechadas para que le hicieran el trabajo sucio.  
  
Sara caminaba por los pasillos del laboratorio cuando alguien la cogió del brazo.  
  
"Tengo que hablar contigo" dijo Warrick. Sara lo miró extrañada "No sé si te interesa, pero Nick se va"  
  
"¿Cómo que se va?"  
  
"Vuelve a Texas" 


	18. La decisión

Todo llega a su fin, y éste es el último capítulo. He tenido más lectores de los que creía, muchas gracias. Y agradecer mucho más a los que me han mostrado su escribiéndome, gracias a todos y en especial a Phoebe17 y Danita M, por su constante auxilio en momentos necesarios.  
  
Espero, a mi vuelta, poder escribir otro ff, si se me ocurre alguna idea. Creo que mi amigo Oscar, el cual no se creía que fuera a escribir nunca una cosa así, ha leído la historia. Si es así espero que te haya gustado, ya sabes que tus críticas son bien recibidas, o no. Es broma.  
  
Espero que todos me digáis vuestro punto de vista a través de un review (al final de la página le das al "go" y escribes, es fácil, anímate). Me despido, no sin antes dejaros con el desenlace.  
  
CAPÍTULO 18: LA DECISIÓN  
  
Sara aún no podía irse del laboratorio. Necesitaba acabar mucho papeleo y acabar de dejar el caso resuelto con algunas pruebas que faltaban por confirmar. Esos malditos ordenadores iban demasiado despacio a veces, sobretodo cuando más te urgía irte. Es más, Grissom había insistido en que debía acabarlo todo cuanto antes, los agentes del FBI necesitaban llevarse a los inculpados para procesarlos en el primer estado donde cometieron su crimen. De repente, todo el mundo tenía prisa.  
  
Pasaron varias horas hasta que hubo terminada todo. Ya se podía ir. Al salir hacia el aparcamiento se sorprendió al ver que ya era de día, debía ser ya tarde pues había mucha gente en la calle. Normalmente, cuando acababan su turno, las personas normales seguían durmiendo en su casa. Por lo tanto, debían ser sobre las 10 de la mañana. Llevaba más de 24 horas despierta, pero no tenía tanto sueño como se suponía que debía tener. De todos modos quería irse a dormir, pero antes era necesario ir al hospital.  
  
El tráfico era insoportable. No estaba acostumbrada a coger la calle del Strip a hora punta, por la noche se conducía mucho mejor. Sara pensaba en coger un atajo, pero el camino más recto seguía siendo el Strip, aunque la cantidad de coches no te dejara ver el asfalto que tenías delante de ti.  
  
A Sara le costó una hora más llegar al hospital. Era un día muy caluroso y el aire acondicionado del coche no la había ayudado mucho a soportar mejor las altas temperaturas. Aparcó el coche y subió a la segunda planta del hospital. Se dirigía a la habitación 202. Mientras subía por el ascensor pensaba en lo que le diría a Nick. ¿Qué le podía decir? No sabía muy bien cómo actuar, sólo sabía que debía ir a verle ¿Y una vez en frente suyo qué? En las últimas horas se había dado cuenta de que Nick era algo más que un amigo, sólo le lamentaba de que se diera cuenta de ello cuando estuvo a punto de perder a su amigo. Había sido muy cobarde.  
  
Al abrir la puerta de la habitación vio que ésta estaba vacía. De repente se asustó ¿le habría pasado algo y nadie le había dicho nada? Miró en el lavabo, pero nada. Se dirigió hacia la recepción de emergencias.  
  
"Perdone" dijo Sara "pero ¿qué ha pasado con la persona que estaba en la habitación 202?"  
  
"¿202?" dijo la enfermera de recepción  
  
"Nick, Nick Stokes" dijo Sara  
  
"Ahhh, el señor Stokes. Fue dado de alta esta mañana bien temprano"  
  
"¿De alta? ¿Pero si aún debería estar en reposo?"  
  
"Por lo que tengo entendido el médico pasó de madrugada a hacer una visita a los enfermos que estaban hospitalizados en emergencias. El señor Stokes estaba fuera de peligro, estable, y sin peligro de posible recaída. Por lo que se ve, el señor Stokes rogó al médico que le diera el alta porque necesitaba hacer no sé qué, que era urgente"  
  
"No entiendo ¿Y le dan el alta sin más? ¿Sin avisar a nadie, ni familiar ni nada?"  
  
"El señor Stokes dijo que su familia no residía en Las Vegas, sino en Texas y que sus amigos debían de estar trabajando, por lo que prefería que no se avisase a nadie. Perdone pero no sé más. El alta lo dan los médicos, gracias a que yo estoy aquí delante de la puerta 202 y pude enterarme de casi toda la conversación. No es que yo sea cotilla, ya sabe, simplemente me preocupo por mis enfermos"  
  
"Claro" dijo Sara como si le diese la razón a los tontos "gracias por la información de todas formas"  
  
Mientras Nick ya estaba acabando de hacer las maletas. Era lo único que le quedaba por hacer. Había reservado un vuelo para Houston para el medio día, había tenido suerte de haber encontrado uno con tan poca antelación. Ya había llamado a Grissom para pedirle una semana libre. No había objetado nada incluso le había dicho que si necesitaba más tiempo lo cogiera, pero que lo quería de vuelta con las pilas cargadas, que lo necesitaban. Eso le había gustado a Nick, era la primera vez que Grissom admitía que era necesario en el equipo. Nick sabía que Sara y Warrick eran sus preferidos, él tan sólo pedía su lugar y que se reconociera su trabajo. Por fin lo había escuchado.  
  
Nick sacó la bolsa con las pocas cosas que se llevaba y cerró la puerta de la casa. Mientras estaba de espaldas escuchó el ruido de un motor como paraba enfrente de su casa. Ese no era el taxi que estaba esperando, pensó, sonaba como su coche, era un Tahoe. Se giró y vio a Sara bajar del vehículo.  
  
"¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo?" gritaba Sara  
  
"Yo también me alegro de verte Sara"  
  
"Deberías estar en el hospital en reposo"  
  
"No me gustan los hospitales. Además el médico me dio el alta ¿no?, pues ya está"  
  
"¿Y dónde vas? No creo que en tu estado debas ir ningún lado"  
  
"Voy a casa"  
  
"Nick, ya estás en casa"  
  
"Vaya, gracias. Pero tranquila, sólo me voy una semana con mis padres. Seguro que mi madre está deseando mimarme un poco. Hace mucho que no voy a verla. Grissom me ha dado una semana de vacaciones y no tengo nada mejor que hacer por aquí"  
  
"¿Una semana? Warrick me dijo-" Sara se acaba de dar cuenta de que Warrick la había engañado. Bueno, en realidad no, sólo le hizo dar a entender que Nick volvía a Texas y que les dejaba. Warrick, Warrick. Sólo lo había hecho para que reaccionara.  
  
"¿Sara? ¿Qué decías? Parece que se te haya comido la lengua el gato"  
  
"Nada, sólo es que, creía que te ibas y ya no volverías"  
  
"¿No volver? Vaya no sabía que os querías deshacer de mí de buenas a primeras. ¿Pero qué ibais a hacer sin mí? Debes admitir que sería muy aburrido el trabajo-" Sara sonreía. Sabía que él tenía razón. De repente escucharon un claxon sonar y ambos se giraron.  
  
"Mi taxi" dijo Nick. Éste cogió su bolsa "Bueno Sara nos vemos en una semana" y se dirigió hacia el taxi  
  
"¡Espera!" dijo Sara cuando él tan sólo se había alejado un par de metros "Yo-" Sara no sabía articular palabra  
  
"Sara, el taxi me espera, pero no creo que mi vuelo lo haga. Seguro que lo que tengas que decir puede esperar una semana" dijo Nick mientras se dirigía de nuevo hacia el taxi.  
  
"No. Nick, te lo pido"  
  
Nick se giró sorprendido "¿Cómo has dicho?"  
  
"Que pido que te acerques a mi, que no me dejes. Te pido que te quedes"  
  
"Sara no pidas algo de lo que te vayas a arrepentir" dijo mirándola a los ojos  
  
"Te lo pido"  
  
Nick soltó la bolsa y la dejó caer al suelo. Fue hacia Sara, cogió con sus dos manos su cara y la besó. Esta vez el beso sí fue correspondido. Sus manos rodearon la cintura de Sara y la apretaba más hacia él, mientras Sara colocó sus brazos rodeando el cuello de Nick. Se estuvieron así un rato hasta que el claxon del taxo volvió a sonar. Entonces se separaron.  
  
"No te vayas" dijo Sara  
  
Nick se separó y fue hacia el taxista y le dio algo de dinero por la espera. El taxi se fue y él se giró hacia Sara sonriendo.  
  
"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó Nick encogiendo los hombros  
  
"Espero que no te importe, pero necesito dormir. Sé que no es lo que esperabas escuchar pero no puedo más"  
  
Nick se acercó a ella y la volvió a rodear con sus brazos al tiempo que le daba un dulce beso en los labios. "No me importa, siempre que no te importe a ti que duerma a tu lado" dijo Nick con una de sus sonrisas en la cara  
  
"No, creo que ya me voy acostumbrando a ello ¿Ahora tengo permiso para acurrucarme a tu lado?"  
  
"Puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras"  
  
Nick cogió su bolsa con la mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda cogió la mano de Sara. Ambos entraron en la casa de Nick, y ambos se quedaron dormidos al poco rato de acostarse. Dormían abrazados y con cara de felicidad. En ese mismo instante, el mundo era perfecto.  
  
_____________________________ FIN_____________________________________ 


End file.
